Parte 3: Family Affairs
by Nyaar
Summary: Tras Wanted Dead, alguien non grato viene de visita... Parte 3 de 4
1. Default Chapter

**Family Affairs**   
  


--Prólogo-- 

  


Tokio rodó lentamente sobre un costado y en sueños estiró uno de sus brazos, que ocupó el resto del futón. Se encogió ligeramente cuando el frío le mordió ese brazo destapado, y se volvió a remover inquieta. 

La copiosa lluvia repicaba fuertemente contra el techo de tejas. A pesar de que tras el fuego habían tenido que comprarse una casa nueva, ella se las había arreglado para permanecer en el mismo barrio, incluso en la misma calle. Le gustaba aquél sitio, donde conocía a la gente de toda la vida... En seguida todos sus vecinos se habían ofrecido para ayudarles en lo que necesitaran, si bien realmente no les hacía falta. Aunque el sueldo de Hajime no era algo extraordinario, aún contaban con la mitad de la herencia que les dejó su padre al morir, y ésta había sido más que suficiente para sufragar los gastos. 

De quien sí había necesitado había sido de Moe, ya que mientras duró todo el asunto la familia entera tuvo que marchar a vivir con ella y su marido. Suerte que su cuñado era un funcionario importante y su casa era suficientemente grande para acogerles a todos... De cualquier forma, en cuanto tuvieron la casa nueva habitable dejaron de incordiar a la familia, y de eso hacía ya cerca de siete meses. 

Un rayo iluminó la estancia a oscuras, y el trueno fue tan terrible que despertó a la mujer. Tokio abrió los ojos soñolienta, y pronto sus oídos captaron el retumbar de otro trueno y las violentas gotas estrellándose contra el techo. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, y sólo el resplandor de los rayos la iluminaba de cuando en cuando. 

Se arrebujó en el edredón, tapándose hasta el cuello y dejándose mecer por el sonido monótono de la lluvia. Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro al darse cuenta de que su marido no llevaría paraguas. Ya podían haber en el cielo las nubes más oscuras; jamás se le ocurría llevárselo por si acaso. 

Giró de nuevo en el futón teniendo cuidado de no destaparse, y miró el hueco vacío donde él debería estar durmiendo. Sabía que su trabajo le exigía mucho, y ella lo aceptaba, pero nunca lograría llevar bien el pasar la noche sola en la cama. Qué era siempre tan importante para el Gobierno que no dejaba a sus hombres llegar a cenar con sus mujeres? No podían dejarlo para el día siguiente...? 

Volvió a suspirar y se obligó a no pensar en nada más que en el agua, que poco a poco la fue cautivando con su repicar. De cuando en cuando sonaba algún trueno, pero cada vez más lejos. La tormenta se estaba alejando de allí 

Antes de que consiguiera conciliar de nuevo el sueño escuchó un ruido. Quizás fuera Hajime o alguno de los niños que se había levantado.... o quizás no. Siempre estaba atenta a esa posibilidad, porque sabía que su marido tenía enemigos; cualquier policía como él los tenía. 

Se sentó en el futón tranquilamente mientras escuchaba los pasos del visitante. Alargó la mano y abrió el cajón donde siempre tenía escondido un tanto y lo tomó, escondiéndolo bajo el edredón por si acaso, pero cuanto más escuchaba sus pisadas sobre el tatami más convencida estaba de que era él. 

La corredera se abrió suavemente, apenas sin sonar, y la oscuridad perfiló la silueta del personaje 

"Te he despertado?" Preguntó en voz baja. Tokio sonrió ligeramente y dejó el arma en su sitio. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar un sonido peculiar 

El policía había dejado su nihontou en el suelo, cerca del futón, y se estaba quitando el uniforme cuando ella encendió una de las dos lámparas de aceite que había en el cuarto. A la ténue luz anaranjada la mujer comprobó que el sonido lo producía el agua que resbalaba por todo él hasta gotear en el tatami 

"Si te hubieras caído al río no estarías más mojado, Hajime... --comentó no sin cierta intención de fastidiarle-- Anda, ve a secarte..." 

Saito no dijo nada, pero asintió mientras se quitaba el pantalón manchado de barro y sangre y lo dejaba de modo que no ensuciara el piso. Ella se sonrió; los hombres estaban tan graciosos en calcetines y con ropa interior.... 

Al verle marcharse al baño a por una toalla se dio cuenta de algo que le extrañó. No estaba muy segura pero le parecía como si cojeara ligeramente de la pierna derecha... 

Cuando regresó, una vez seco y frotándose el pelo con una toalla, Tokio se fijó lo más disimuladamente que pudo, comprobando que era cierto 

"Qué tal te ha ido, cariño?" Le preguntó observando su cuerpo cubierto de antiguas cicatrices en busca de alguna herida que seguramente no le diría que tenía 

"Ese capullo no se volverá a escapar más" Murmuró alisándose el pelo con los dedos hasta devolverlo a su forma habitual. No había pasado por alto el escrutinio de la mujer sobre su persona, pero aquél día no tenía nada que esconder 

"Es una buena noticia... Oye, Hajime... Tengo que hablar contigo. Estaba haciendo limpieza esta mañana y he encontrado un an--" 

"No puedes dejarlo para mañana?" Le preguntó cortándola mientras se vestía con un ligero kimono beige 

"Mañana cuándo? Cuando te marches a comisaría por la mañana y vengas de madrugada como hoy?!" 

El hombre se volvió a mirarla, un poco perplejo por su explosión "Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Tokio..." El tema de su trabajo era un asunto bastante espinoso, pero creía que la última vez que lo sacaron a la luz se había solucionado todo. Por lo visto, no era así... 

"No me importa si lo hablamos o no! Joder... Los niños apenas comen ya se vuelven a ir al colegio, y se acuestan pronto... Me siento sola en casa..." 

"Pues vete con Moe" Fue la sencilla respuesta. Una respuesta de la que se arrepintió en el momento en que dejó su boca 

Tokio abrió la boca, incrédula con sus palabras, y al momento el ceño se dibujó sobre sus bellos ojos verdes "De acuerdo!!" Le gritó lanzándole la almohada furiosa, sin darse cuenta de que podía despertar a los niños con el alboroto que estaba armando 

Saito agarró el proyectil sin problemas y se sentó en el futón, a su lado "No debería haber dicho eso, lo siento" 

Ella no respondió, se limitó a tumbarse y a taparse con el edredón, utilizando uno de sus brazos como la almohada perdida 

"Oye, Tokio..." 

"Ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar, así que déjame en paz" Le dijo secamente resoplando al final y apagando la lámpara 

La oscuridad les envolvió espesamente, al igual que el silencio. Apenas sí caían algunas gotas ya, y tan débiles que eran como un suave murmullo a su alrededor. 

El hombre suspiró con resignación y entró en el futón también. No podía dejar las cosas así, pero sabía por experiencia que tratar de hablar con ella cuando se enfadaba era tan inútil como intentar que Battousai volviera a matar. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.   
De pronto la luz se volvió a hacer en la habitación, y sintió que Tokio abría la cómoda, rebuscaba y volvía a cerrar el cajón. No había tenido tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando la mujer le puso algo en la mano de malas maneras 

"Esta mañana estaba limpiando y me lo encontré. De quién es?" Preguntó Tokio sin malicia, aunque cabreada por lo de antes 

Hajime se sentó en el futón con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el anillo, que pendía de una delgada cadena "Dónde lo has encontrado?" 

"Estaba en uno de los cajones --se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba también y le echaba otro vistazo. Era de plata labrada, y estaba ennegrecido, seguramente de no haberse usado en bastante tiempo-- de quién es?" 

Pero su marido no parecía muy por la labor de contestarle. El policía miraba al anillo como si le estuviera preguntando qué demonios hacía allí. _Por qué lo habrá encontrado Tokio justo en estos días...? _ Se preguntó cerrando el puño y apretándolo en su mano. No sabía por qué pero estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento... 

Tokio le empujó ligeramente "Hajime, me estás escuchando?!" 

"No. Qué decías?" 

Ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados, contando hasta cien por lo menos para no enfurecerse más de lo que ya estaba "Qué de quién es ese anillo. Te advierto que si te quedas callado mucho más tiempo voy a empezar a pensar muy mal" Le advirtió cruzándose de brazos con un ademán que hizo que su larga mata de pelo negro se agitara sobre sus hombros 

"No es de nadie. Confía en mí" Le dijo seriamente dándoselo de nuevo a la mujer 

"Pero---" Comenzó ella tomándolo, remisa a que aquello acabara así. Saito se volvió hacia ella y miró en sus ojos. 

"Lo harás? --Tokio abrió la boca para contestar pero como siempre que la enganchaba en sus ojos ámbar, su mente dejó de funcionar-- Gracias" Con esto, que no hizo sino sorprender aún más a su mujer, Hajime se volvió a tumbar en el futón con total intención de no contestar más preguntas y dormir de un tirón lo que quedaba de noche 

Aún perpleja, sin podérselo creer, guardó el anillo misterioso en el cajón y apagó la luz. Estaba tan sorprendida que hasta se le había pasado el enfado. Se dejó caer sobre el futón y se tapó bien con el edredón. Le parecía increíble como su marido era tan misterioso incluso para ella, que le conocía mejor que nadie... Qué clase de imágenes conjuraba ese anillo de plata que no quería recordar...? Quién lo habría llevado al cuello...? Él...? 

Suspiró y se obligó a deshechar todo pensamiento de su mente, porque se conocía y se sabía de sobra capaz de estar toda la noche dándole vueltas... 

* * *

Capítulo I 


	2. 

**Family Affairs**   
  


--Capítulo I-- 

  
  
  


Bostezando ligeramente, y siempre bajo el paraguas, Cho andaba por las calles de Kyoto camino a la Comisaría. Entre maldiciones se subió el cuello del abrigo que llevaba cuando sopló una ráfaga de aire frío. Se había pasado casi dos días en cama después de una de sus misiones nocturnas bajo la lluvia, y lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era tener una recaída... 

Y encima el maldito tiempo no dejaba de llover. Joder, las calles parecían canales, y además en muchos sitios estaban cubiertas de barro. Un paso en falso y zas, al bendito suelo. Uno podía matarse en una caída tonta de esas.... 

Así, gruñendo para nadie en particular, llegó a su destino. Nada más entrar escuchó un enorme revuelo de voces. Fastidiado dejó el paraguas en un rincón, junto con el de los demás, y colgó el abrigo en una percha, estirando su nuevo uniforme de policía, azul y con guantes, cruzado, como el de los otros policías rasos. No es que le gustara, para nada, pero no tenía más remedio que llevarlo. Después de todo, ERA uno de ellos.... 

"Cho-san! Cho-san! El comisario Buntaro-san quiere verle en su despacho!" Le comunicó un joven al que apenas se le veía tras una montaña de papeles 

Genial. Seguro que ahora le explicaría a que se debía todo ese escándalo y seguro que le tocaría a él salir a la calle con el tiempo de perros que hacía para resolverlo 

A grandes zancadas recorrió la distancia de la entrada hasta el susodicho despacho donde le esperaban. Antes de entrar se aseguró de que su uniforme estuviera impoluto --como Buntaro-san exigía-- y se colocó bien la nihontou que le habían dejado usar. 

*Nada más que una!* Le dijo el comisario en cuanto volvió al servicio activo sólo un mes atrás. Claro que, lo que Buntaro-san no sabía era que enroscada en la cintura llevaba su querida espada flexible. El hecho de que el uniforme no fuera demasiado ajustado le proporcionaba el escondite perfecto para llevarla. Y es que sin ella... no acababa de sentirse seguro. 

Con un pequeño gruñido disconforme llamó a la puerta y entró, para ver al pequeño Buntaro sentado en su mesa y hablando con un personaje asustadizo y desaliñado. Tenía los ojos saltones, y los movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, casi al compás de sus manos, que no parecía conseguir mantener quietas. El pelo, corto y despeinado, estaba igual de sucio o más que la ropa que llevaba y Cho se preguntó cómo Buntaro-san, con lo que le gustaba el orden y la limpieza, le permitía aparecer ante él en ese estado tan lamentable 

"Por fin llega --le saludó con una ligera inclinación-- Espero que se encuentre mejor, porque tengo trabajo para usted y para Fujita. Este hombre de aquí es Fuma-san, y es testigo de los asesinatos que se llevan sucediendo de unas semanas a esta parte. Tenemos otro posible testigo presencial, pero antes de ir a buscarle terminaremos este informe" 

"Cómo sabe que es el mismo asesino del que estamos hablando?" 

"Facil --dijo tocándose la perilla satisfecho-- por su modo de trabajar y las heridas encontradas en el cadáver. Este hombre nos ayudará mucho en nuestra investigación" Dijo alegremente el bajito comisario tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa 

"Bien... y cómo es ese maldito asesino al que estamos buscando?" 

"En cuanto que Koruwo llegue nos pondremos a trabajar" 

"No esperamos a Fujita?" Preguntó el policía rubio mientras se acercaba a una estantería y miraba los lomos de unos volúmenes perfectamente colocados que parecían tener siglos de lo gastados que estaban 

"Llegará en una hora, así que usted le pondrá al corriente..." 

El llamado Koruwo, un hombre de mediana edad y ojos marrones que no era otro que el encargado de hacer los retratos robot, apareció unos pocos minutos después de que Cho se hubiera apoyado en una de las paredes, de modo que la descripción pudo comenzar 

Fuma comenzó su relato, y los rasgos del hombre al que estaba describiendo les parecieron vagamente familiares, pero cuando Koruwo les entregó su dibujo con la cara tan blanca como el papel en que había dibujado se dieron cuenta del motivo. 

La mandíbula de Cho se descolgó de su sitio normal, y el comisario Buntaro frunció el ceño perturbado, sintiendo cómo le corría un sudor frío por las sienes y más tarde por todo el cuerpo. 

"Es él, no hay duda" Asintió Fuma mirando el dibujo 

Según la descripción que había dado, desde luego el individuo tenía un rostro casi imposible de olvidar. Sus ojos eran pequeños, alargada la mandíbula y con una ligera barba. Tenía las facciones muy marcadas y, haciendo caso a Fuma, Koruwo le había dibujado con una sonrisa maligna que dejaba ver sus colmillos afilados en una mueca que parecía del mismísmo Diablo. Su pelo negro estaba cortado desigualmente, y tenía un peculiar flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos que completaba el cuadro 

Cho tragó saliva y miró a su superior, que manoseaba un papel nerviosamente 

"Fuma-san, si le volviera a ver le reconocería?" 

"Por supuesto que sí! Ese tipo parecía el demonio, maldita sea! Gracias a Dios que estaba bien escondido, si no me habría hecho pedazos como a mi amo... Pero yo le vi, vaya si le vi... perfectamente! Sonrió como en el dibujo cuando mi amo pidió clemencia, y entonces le ensartó en su espada, fue horrible!" 

Fuma siguió parloteando y despotricando un rato más hasta que Cho le mandó callar bruscamente de un empujón "Cállese ya, coño! Estamos intentando pensar!!" Rugió agarrando la empuñadura de la nihontou con fuerza. Sopló, y tuvo que concentrarse para desechar los impulsos de partirle en dos allí mismo 

"Koruwo, lléveselo de aquí. Dentro de una hora le volveré a llamar, Fuma-san. No se preocupe por nada, aquí estará protegido. Ah, y ... ni una palabra de esto, entienden?" 

Los dos hombres asintieron y se marcharon de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos policías con el semblante muy serio. 

"Esto es muy grave, Cho. Qué podemos hacer?" 

"Iré a hablar con el testigo que nos falta, a ver qué nos dice" 

"Márchese entonces y hable con quien sea, pero discretamente. No debe saberse una palabra de esto, entiende? No quiero ni pensar lo que pensaría la gente si se descubriera que uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de la ciudad es policía... Ah, y llévese la copia de la declaración de Fuma-san" 

Cho asintió "No se preocupe, comisario... Estaré de vuelta con el informe esta tarde a más tardar...." 

---0oooo0--- 

  
  
  


Saito andaba a paso ligero hasta Comisaría. Iba bien enfundado en su abrigo oscuro y, como gracias al cielo había dejado de llover, no llevaba paraguas. A mitad de camino se detuvo unos instantes y se encendió un cigarrillo que le tendría que acompañar hasta el final del trayecto. Por suerte, la rodilla ya nno le molestaba al caminar. 

Iba cazando a aquél maldito, corriendo bajo la lluvia en las calles llenas de barro cuando de pronto un hombre que salió de la nada le pegó un empujón tal que lo desequilibró y le hizo caer de mala forma al suelo. Desde luego, si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa habría cogido al gilipollas que le tiró y le habría puesto a hablar con su nihontou.... 

Suspiró ligeramente al ver el edificio casi frente a él, y dio una fiera calada que terminó con el pitillo. Aquél día tenía todas las de ser uno bien asqueroso. No sólo porque Tokio estuviera molesta con él por lo que le había dicho de irse con Moe, sino también por el hecho de que el anillo hubiera salido a la luz de nuevo en unas fechas tan próximas al día en que dejó su casa...   


La Comisaría bullía con el jaleo de todos los días, pero cuando dejó el abrigo en la percha se dio cuenta que casi de repente las cosas se habían acallado. Se giró casi con curiosidad y vio que el responsable de la secretaría se le había quedado mirando fijamente para luego volver la mirada avergonzado por haber sido descubierto 

Hajime frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no le dio demasiada importancia. No al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que otros policías se encontraban en la misma situación 

"Tenéis algún problema?" Les preguntó encarándose con ellos 

"No, no..." Murmuraron los policías con la cabeza gacha y concentrándose en sus quehaceres 

Se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando allí que todos andaban tan nerviosos, pero decidió pasar de ellos y entrar en su despacho a redactar el informe de la noche anterior.   
  


********* 

Después de un rato de andar por las calles embarradas de Kyoto, el antiguo Juppongatana al fin divisó su objetivo. Como siempre, la calle estaba llena de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo de los numerosos locales de aquella zona comercial 

Aunque realmente no había estado nunca en aquél sitio, algo le decía que no se diferenciaría demasiado de cualquier otro restaurante. Así, el policía entró en el Aoiya, que era un hervidero de gente desayunando a aquellas horas de la mañana. 

La gente le miró con curiosidad durante unos momentos, seguramente debido a su rubio pelo de escoba. A pesar de que lo llevaba más corto que cuando era Juppongatana contrastaba con la imagen de un policía uniformado, pero pronto siguieron comiendo como si nada. No era la primera vez que veían a algún policía entrar en el local.... 

Se acercó a Okkon, que estaba sirviendo una mesa en esos momentos, y le preguntó por la Weasel Girl. La mujer le miró un poco desconcertada, ya que sabía quién había sido y lo que era en aquellos momentos, y le condujo a una de las separaciones dándole instrucciones de quedarse allí sentado. Aprovechando la ocasión, Cho pidió un té caliente que, evidentemente, le sirivó la propia Misao 

"Qué es lo que quieres, Escoba? --preguntó la joven ninja sentándose en su mesa-- Hay mucho trabajo que hacer en el Aoiya!" 

El hombre tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras utilizaba el recipiente de cerámica para calentarse las manos "Yo también estoy trabajando, así que cuanto antes me cuentes lo que viste anoche antes podremos seguir con nuestras cosas" 

"Lo que vi anoche... Ah ya --Misao frunció el ceño-- Estás aquí por lo del Psicopoli. Si lo que quiere es amenazarme por--" 

"Eh, para el carro, Weasel Girl. Yo llevo ese caso y tengo que hablar con todos los testigos así que limítate a contarme lo de anoche" 

********** 

No había escrito las dos primeras palabras cuando el comisario Buntaro entró tras haber llamado a la puerta. El inspector levantó la vista de sus papeles y le saludó cortesmente mientras le invitaba a sentarse. No pasó por alto la expresión de su superior, y dedujo que había algún problema serio que quería comentarle. Quizás todo estuviera relacionado.... 

Buntaro se sentó y sopló mientras echaba un vistazo por toda la habitación. Realmente no le importaba nada lo que pudiera haber en el despacho, lo único que quería era tener un poco de tiempo para pensarse lo que iba a decir. Sí, es cierto que llevaba una hora rumiando las preguntas, incluso les había dado indicaciones a algunos de sus subordinados de más confianza sobre qué tenían que hacer en caso de que... bueno, de que sucediera algo anormal en comisaría, pero al verse sentado frente a frente bajo la presión que ejercían sus ojos ámbar... 

"Quería algo, Buntaro-san?" 

"Eh... Tengo que hablar con usted de algo muy importante, Fujita" Dijo nerviosamente clavando la vista en la mesa de madera 

"Le agradecería que no tardara mucho en contármelo. Tengo cosas que terminar, ya sabe" Comentó casualmente agitando los papeles casi en blanco 

"Espere un momento.... -- el hombre se levantó y abrió la puerta -- Por favor, Fuma-san, entre. Quiero presentarle al Sr. Inspector" 

Se oyeron unos pasos al otro lado de la habitación y luego la voz de Fuma aceptando la invitación y quejándose de que llevaba vistos a no se cuántos policías ya el mismo día. Fue poner los pies dentro del despacho y quedarse helado en el sitio mirando fijamente a Hajime con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, si es que aquello era posible 

"Ah.... ah.... --gimió miserablemente cayendo de rodillas al suelo -- Por favor, no me mate! Yo no quería delatarle, lo juro! Por favor... sólo soy un miserable sirviente...." Gimoteó inclinandose lo más que pudo 

El inspector miraba temblar a Fuma desconcertado, ya que no había visto a ese hombre en su vida, y luego miró a Buntaro, que tenía una expresión sombría pintada en el semblante 

"Koruwo, haga el favor de llevarse a Fuma-san a su casa. Y encárgese de montar una guardia allí" Dijo Buntaro sacando la cabeza por la puerta. Pronto el policía entró, echó un vistazo de ceño fruncido a Saito y, tomando al hombre en el suelo de un brazo, lo levantó y se lo llevó de allí. 

El comisario cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse "Ese hombre era el sirviente de Yota-san, el subsecretario de la ciudad, y anoche, mientras temblaba en su escondite le vio matar a su amo" 

********* 

La chica gruñó ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos "No hay mucho que contar. Uno de los vecinos nos alertó de que algo estaba pasando en una de las casas del vecindario y fui a ver. Lo malo es que cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde, porque estaba saliendo de la casa... Le tiré mis kunais para detenerle, y uno de ellos le rozó en una pierna. Entonces se dio la vuelta y nos miramos unos momentos. Casi me caí del tejado en el que estaba subida cuando vi a ese psicópata... Satisfecho?" 

"Estás segura que era él?" 

"Pues claro que estoy segura Escoba!!!!-- chilló ella frunciendo el ceño sobre sus ojos azules y llamando la atención de todos los comensales sobre sus personas-- Saito es inconfundible!!!!" 

"Hmpf... O sea que le heriste con tus kunais.... hmm...." 

"Ocurre algo?" Preguntó una voz lentamente 

Cho levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Shinomori Aoshi, que al escuchar todo ese escándalo había decidido acercarse a ver qué sucedía con el ex-Juppongatana 

"Aoshi-sama! --sonrió la cría al verle-- Qué tal el paseo?" 

"Bien, Misao... --asintió levemente-- Qué es lo que hace aquí?" Le preguntó al otro hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos lentamente 

"Estaba investigando sobre cierto asunto de esta noche, pero creo que con lo que sé tengo suficiente...--se encogió de hombros y se acabó su té-- Ahora tengo que irme, pero quizás vuelva dentro de un rato.... Asegúrate de estar rondando por aqui, Weasel Girl" 

Ella apretó los puños "Quieres dejar de llamarme así Escoba!!" 

El policía agitó la cabeza, se levantó, y se marchó del restaurante sin hacer caso a la cría que aún seguía despotricando de él desde el interior 

********* 

Buntaro tomó aire para armarse de valor y le miró "Usted asesinó a los dirigentes Meiji" 

"Yo no pude hacerlo --negó Saito lentamente-- Anoche estuve persiguiendo a aquél traficante de armas portugués hasta muy tarde" 

"Y debo suponer que le cazó?" 

"Por supuesto" 

"Y seguramente cuando llegó a su casa no cojeaba, verdad?" Buntaro tamborileó con sus dedos enguantados sobre la mesa al silencio sorprendido de su subordinado 

"Cuando perseguía a aquél tipo alguien me empujó y resbalé en el barro de la calle. Caí mal, eso es todo" 

"Demasiadas coincidencias, no cree? Un asesinato en el mismo sector donde trabajó anoche, y un asesino igual que usted" 

"Yo no los maté --Saito miró a Buntaro con gran seriedad, y el comisario agitó la cabeza-- Es la palabra de un sirviente contra la mía" 

"Desgraciadamente no hay nadie que pueda corroborar su versión, Fujita. Y hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario es usted sospechoso de asesinato, por lo que le suspendo de su empleo. Estará confinado en su casa con varios guardas hasta nueva orden" 

Buntaro tragó aire e instintivamente se alejó del inspector, tal era el fuego que vio brillar de pronto en sus ojos. Hajime se levanto, y por unos instantes, el hombre pensó que iba a saltar sobre él y a rebanarle el pescuezo con su nihontou, pero sus movimientos no presentaban ni un asomo de amenaza. Después se encendió un cigarro con toda la calma del mundo y, apoyándose en la mesa del escritorio, se encogió ligeramente de hombros 

---0oooo0--- 

  
  


Hacía ya un buen rato que Saito se había marchado, y en ese tiempo había aprovechado para recoger la casa, limpiar un poco, y tomarse un rico desayuno junto con sus tres niños. Y ahora que ya estaba sola en casa, estaba en su cuarto, poniéndose un bello kimono azul marino y arreglándose para salir. 

Tal y como su marido le dijera la noche anterior, iba a pasar el día en casa de Moe, de modo que les había dicho a sus hijos que al terminar la escuela fueran directos hacia allí para comer todos juntos... Esperaba que eso le sirviera de escarmiento para la próxima vez que decidiera ser tan bocazas... Recordó entonces el resto de su conversación y el misterioso anillo, y decidió que tenía un buen tema de conversación del que hablar con su hermana... 

Tras terminar de pintarse, empaquetó unas cuantas cosas, chucherías que le iba a llevar a Moe, dejó una nota en la cocina, en un lugar bien visible y, tras abrigarse bien, salió de la casa, no sin antes cojer una pequeña bolsita 

Aquella misma mañana Kirei-san había estado trabajando en el jardín a pesar de la lluvia y el suelo embarrado. Las flores y las formas de los macizos de plantas lucían bellos salpicados con las gotas de agua que no habían acertado a resbalar por las hojas, y Tokio sonrió al verlo todo tan hermoso. Realmente su jardinero era todo un portento... 

Decidió dar una vuelta, siempre siguiendo el sendero de piedras para no mancharse demasiado de barro las sandalias. Con el buen tiempo tenía la costumbre de pasear por entre las plantas, coger flores.... todo fuera del camino establecido, claro. Mientras caminaba observaba las flores; posiblemente cuando el suelo estuviera un poco más seco cogería algunas para hacer un ikebana... 

Se detuvo junto un estanque que había en el jardín, donde tres pececillos dorados --uno de cada uno de sus hijos-- nadaban felices y ajenos a todo. Se puso en cuclillas junto al borde de piedras y empezó a darles de comer de la bolsita, estando luego un buen rato contemplando los nenúfares de la superficie y a los peces jugar entre ellos y con sus vecinos rojos y azules. De pronto un reflejo extraño en el agua la sacó de su cuasi trance. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el metro ochenta y tres que era su marido, de pie, junto a ella. 

Tokio se enderezó rápidamente, sorprendida de verle allí a estas horas de la mañana y dio un respingo tal que casi dejó caer el paquete que llevaba entre las manos. 

Su expresión era normal, pero.... había algo en sus ojos dorados que le daba miedo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que llevaba las manos atrás de la espalda. No se había fijado hasta entonces, pero tras él habían otros dos policías silenciosos que miraban el jardín. Uno de ellos llevaba su sable y una nihontou 

"No querías que estuviera en casa? Pues aquí me tienes" Dijo con un gruñido ronco haciéndola tragar aire. Uno de los policías puso una mano en la espalda del hombre para hacerle andar. Tokio abrió la boca; le llevaban esposado.... 

La mujer contempló estupefacta cómo el policía le entraba en la casa y, cuando quiso seguirle el otro la tomó por el hombro 

"Espere un momento, por favor --le dijo con voz suave, pero a la vez sin vacilar -- Fujita-san-" 

"Por qué traen a mi marido esposado como si fuera un criminal??" Exclamó ella encarándose con el policía de ojos grises 

"Oiga, yo sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes..." Le respondió el hombre, más joven que ella, un poco sorprendido por la violencia de su reacción 

Tokio frunció el ceño y se liberó con un ademán "Quiero que me explique ahora mismo qué está pasando aquí" 

El policía le resumió el asunto en pocas palabras, dejando a la mujer sin habla durante unos instantes "Pero se han vuelto locos o qué? Gorou no es un asesino!!" 

El otro hombre acudió a la puerta. Estaba colocándose en el cinturón, junto a su sable, el par de esposas "Tranquilícese. Sólo es una medida rutinaria, nada más. Es lo que se hace siempre que hay un sospechoso de asesinato --se encogió de hombros-- Nosotros estaremos aquí fuera montando guardia en la puerta" 

"Como medida rutinaria, no?" 

"Exactamente" 

La mujer suspiró largamente y se obligó a recordar que estaban haciendo su trabajo, ni más ni menos, como haría su marido si la situación así lo requiriese. Además, podía haber sido peor, ya que después de todo le habían confinado en casa, no en una celda en comisaría. "De acuerdo, agentes, perdónenme. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer y si necesitan algo avisen" 

Ambos asintieron extrañados por el súbito cambio de actitud de la mujer que en unos segundos había entrado en el edificio 

"Dónde estás, Hajime?" Preguntó en voz alta dejando el paquete de ropa y su abrigo en el salón y recorriendo más tarde las otras habitaciones. Al no obtener respuesta se dirigió al único lugar donde no había mirado. Tal y como sucedía en la otra casa, una de las separaciones había sido habilitada para que se pudiera practicar kendo en ella, y estaba segura de que ahora mismo él estaba allí 

Con pasos suaves sobre el tatami la mujer se dirigió hasta allí, para sorprenderse por no escuchar sonido alguno. Era algo extraño... Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, para sorprenderse aún más al ver que Saito estaba de pie en el medio de la sala con los ojos cerrados y la nihontou desenvainada 

De pronto, la figura que era su marido se hizo borrosa ante sus ojos y desapareció para reaparecer a escasos centímetros de ella y clavar la punta de su espada en la pared. Ella tragó aire al ver lo cerca que había rozado la espada su cabeza. 

El hombre sopló y sacó el arma de un tirón para envainarla de golpe momentos después "Ibas a marcharte, verdad?" Le preguntó con voz fría 

"Iba a haber pasado el día en casa de Moe como me *aconsejaste*" Le respondió sencillamente, sin hacer caso a su tono y su mirada 

"Y por qué no lo hiciste?" 

"Si quieres me voy ahora mismo! -- espetó implacable frunciendo el ceño, y luego suspiró, poniendo una mano fina sobre su pecho-- Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando" 

"Ya lo sé" Dijo, y pasando a su lado se marchó de la habitación. O al menos, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque ella le agarró de la camisa 

"Además estoy de tu parte" 

"De veras? Y cómo sabes que no soy yo el asesino?" Le preguntó con ironía sin volverse 

Tokio sopló ante sus palabras y consiguió dominar su genio. Se abrazó a su cintura y dejó que su cabeza se apoyase en su formidable espalda "Bobo. Lo sé y basta. "Confía en mí", recuerdas?" 

Hajime suspiró y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, avergonzado por su conducta para con la persona en la que siempre podía confiar "Lo siento" 

Ella frotó sus manos suavemente contra su cuerpo "No pasa nada... --estuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego continuó-- Tengo la impresión de que el problema no es que crean que tú eres el asesino... me equivoco?" 

"No. Sólo espero que el culpable no sea quien yo creo que es..." Sopló frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre 

---0oooo0--- 

  
  
  


Ajenos a lo que sucedía dentro, los dos policías charlaban quedamente sobre el trabajo que les había tocado realizar aquél día. No era nada normal el llevar esposado por las calles de Kyoto a un inspector de policía... 

Estaban recreándose la vista en el espléndido jardín de la casa cuando de pronto vieron pasar por la calle a un hombre que les dejó con la boca abierta. Pronto, ambos sacaron sus sables y salieron corriendo hasta allí dándole el alto. El hombre, sin darse por aludido continuó su caminar, pero al ver que los dos policías le agarraban por los hombros decidió pararse 

"No puedo creerlo, por dónde demonios ha salido??!" Exclamó uno de ellos incrédulo 

"Hay algún problema, agentes?" Preguntó el moreno mientras se sacudía las manos enguantadas de encima con un ademán 

"Debimos haberle dejado esposado. --gruñó el otro tras instar a la gente a que siguiera con sus actividades normales-- Andando!" Exclamó señalando hacia la casa y apuntándole con su espada 

El moreno sonrió fieramente, entrecerrando sus ya de por si pequeños ojos color ámbar, y dio un salto hacia atras al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba una kodachi que llevaba escondida en la espalda 

A pesar de que los dos policías se pusieron en guardia rápidamente, no pudieron hacer nada para no acabar rajados por el filo de la espada. 

El hombre la sacudió para limpiarla de sangre y dio una significativo vistazo a todos los viandantes que se le habían quedado mirando. En unos momentos, la calle estaba desierta. 

Evidentemente sabía que todos irían a llamar a la policía de inmediato, pero eso le daba igual. Tenía otros asuntos más interesantes a los que atender en aquellos momentos... 

_Mira por dónde he encontrado lo que buscaba....._

Su mano enguantada alisó su pelo negro, cortado desigualmente, y volvió a enfundar la kodachi mientras andaba por el jardín.   


* * *

Capítulo II 


	3. 

**Family Affairs**   
  


--Capítulo II-- 

  
  
  
  


Llamaron a la puerta y Tokio, pensando que serían los policías, se apresuró a abrir. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron de par en par y se quedó literalmente sin habla al ver frente a sí a un hombre que, definitivamente, podría pasar por su marido 

"Hola preciosa -dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja empujándola a un lado para entrar en la casa. Luego cerró la puerta y tomó a la mujer sin habla por un brazo y se la llevó consigo-- Vamos, Hajime, sal de donde estás. Sé que estás aquí y tengo algo que te pertenece..." Dijo con voz profunda mientras se adentraba en el edificio 

Pronto escuchó tras de sí unos pasos, y entonces volvió a sonreír "Vaya... hace mucho que no nos vemos, verdad?" Dijo el recién llegado dándose la vuelta lentamente 

"Satoshi..." Dijo Hajime fríamente mientras comprobaba que Tokio estuviera bien. Sopló. A veces odiaba tener razón, y esta era una de esas veces. Si habían visto a alguien como él sin ser él mismo... Sólo quedaba una posibilidad, por mucho que la odiara, y esa posibilidad estaba justo delante de sus narices. Ahora veía claro el por qué de su presentimiento, y el por qué del anillo... Y es que las cosas nunca pasan porque sí.... 

El llamado Satoshi se dio la vuelta para mirarle "No me extraña que te hayan confundido conmigo, hermanito. Te saco tres años pero realmente somos muy parecidos" 

"Nunca me he parecido a ti --espetó negando lo claramente evidente-- Ahora sal de mi casa" 

Tokio miró a los dos hombres sin poderse creer las semejanzas que había entre ellos. No había ninguna duda, les habían confundido... Ambos tenían el pelo negro, corto, aunque sus flequillos eran en cierta forma diferentes. Satoshi era quizás un poco más alto que su hermano, también algo más corpulento y usaba una ligera barba. Pero la expresión de sus rostros era la exacta; los mismos ojos ámbar, la misma mandíbula alargada... 

"Vamos, no hace falta que te pongas así conmigo. Esto es tuyo, tómalo --sonrió dando a la mujer un fiero empujón que la lanzó directa a los brazos de su marido - Ves? No tengo nada contra ella, así que será mejor que se aparte de esto... Claro que siempre puedo cambiar de opinión y tenerlo..." 

Hajime gruñó a sus palabras y puso a la mujer tras él, intentando alejarla de su hermano lo más posible "Qué demonios se te ha perdido en mi casa y por qué has asesinado a todos esos políticos" 

El mayor de los dos suspiró ligeramente mientras se pasaba una mano enguantada por la barba de varios días y luego se rió entre dientes "Sabes? Anoche cuando tropecé contigo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... pensé que los del kangun habríamos acabado contigo igual que con el resto de tu jodido Shinsengumi... Claro que ya me lo dijeron esas brujas. Estaba predestinado el que algún día nos volviéramos a encontrar" 

"Nunca supisteis acabar bien las cosas" Le dijo con voz fría refiriéndose al otro ejército y dándose cuenta de que quien le hizo caer la noche anterior había sido él. Seguramente estaba escapando del lugar del crimen cuando ambos chocaron a la carrera.... 

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida. Satoshi fue un Meiji en la guerra, cuando sus dos hermanos habían sido Tokugawas.... Eso era realmente extraño, y por un momento se preguntó a qué bando habría pertenecido su padre 

"Y supongo que vosotros perdísteis la guerra por saber hacerlo, mm? --se burló ladino-- No me hagas reír, por favor. Después de todo, no estoy aquí por una broma, verdad? Aunque supongo que ya te lo imaginabas. No has encontrado algo parecido a esto hace poco, Hajime? --Satoshi metió la mano por el cuello de su abrigo y sacó una cadena de la que colgaba un anillo de plata, uno muy parecido al que Tokio encontró el día anterior. Se sonrió levemente al ver que sus facciones se endurecían más, si eso era posible-- Debí suponer que te encontraría por estas fechas, aunque no imaginé que te vería vestido de policía, menos en Kyoto. Acaso decidiste que era mejor cambiar de bando tras la guerra? Un Shinsengumi, un capitán, defendiendo el gobierno Meiji, es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado" 

"Y tú qué, patriota --le contestó a su vez Saito casi escupiendo la última palabra--, si eres el primero que vas matando a los tuyos? Yo no traicioné al Shinsengumi, pero tú sí lo estás haciendo" 

La sonrisa que el mayor había perpetuado en su rostro durante toda la conversación se esfumó de pronto "No consiento que alguien como tú me llame traidor, oyes? Tú eres el que traicionaste a padre para unirte al Shinsengumi con Mariko! Siempre has sido un jodido chaquetero, cambiándote de un lado a otro por pura conveniencia! Con ella te venía bien ser Tokugawa y ahora te viene mejor ser patriota, no? Me das asco!" 

Tokio vio los puños de su marido tensarse para luego que uno de ellos se disparara hacia su hermano. Le agarró del oscuro abrigo y le atrajo hacia sí con fiereza "Satoshi... --siseó mientras le miraba con ojos entrecerrados-- cállate si no quieres que te entregue en Comisaría por pedacitos..." 

La mujer se apretó contra la pared tras ella. Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y el odio que se tenían el uno al otro. Aquello no podía acabar bien... Una lucha entre hermanos... La mera idea le parecía espantosa. No podía creer que dos de la misma sangre, tan cercanos, pudieran llevarse tan mal. Mientras les contemplaba muda se preguntó qué clase de infancia habrían tenido... 

"Eso significa que me quieres vivo? Para qué? --con un manotazo se liberó del agarro de su hermano. Hajime frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la mano. Satoshi llevaba algo en los guantes, algo duro...-- Acaso tus compañeros creen que eres tú quien está asesinando a los Meijis? Apostaría a que ninguno sabe que fuiste Shinsen, si no en estos momentos tu cuello estaría colgando de una horca en la plaza mayor de la ciudad... Mejor dicho, llevaría tiempo colgando " En los labios de Satoshi se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo a la mujer estremecerse 

El joven Saito iba a darle un buen puñetazo en la boca como escarmiento, pero ella le agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera hacer nada "No entiendo qué problemas hay entre los dos pero Satoshi-san --respiró profundamente para mantener su determinación-- el Gobierno Meiji sólo cuelga a asesinos como usted que matan sin razón, no a soldados de la guerra civil" 

De pronto Satoshi se echó a reír a carcajada limpia "Así que sólo a gente que mata sin razón? Mejor me lo pones, cuñada. Acaso Hajime nunca te ha contado por qué padre le echó de casa?" 

"Eso fue un accidente" Le respondió ella frunciendo el ceño y encarándose con el otro hombre 

"Accidente?--sonrió Satoshi dejando ver sus colmillos afilados-- Mientes más que hablas, hermano, no te lo han dicho nunca?" 

La mujer volvió la mirada a su marido queriendo comprobar que el recién llegado mentía, pero la expresión de Hajime le preocupó ligeramente. Seguía mirando a Satoshi fríamente, las cejas frunciendo un oscuro ceño en su frente, pero sus mandíbulas estaban bien apretadas 

"En cualquier caso... Tengo que acabar contigo antes de que llegue la policía. Ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejarte escapar..." 

"Por el código del Shinsengumi jamás rehuyo un combate" Le contestó lentamente, mirándole a los ojos 

El otro se rió ligeramente "Mejor. Así me ahorro tener que correr tras de ti por todo Kyoto. Ahh... no sabes cuánto he soñado con hacer rodar tu cabeza con mi espada" Dio un salto atrás y se quitó el largo abrigo oscuro y la camisa marrón, tirándolos al suelo. Dos correajes cruzaban su pecho y sujetaban una espada en su espalda. Tokio admiró su cuerpo musculoso y cubierto de cicatrices que aseveraban su estancia en el ejército durante los años de transición. Su hermano debía ser bastante fuerte, quizás más que el propio Hajime. La pregunta era, sería también más diestro con la espada? 

"Hm. Espero que la pierna ya no te duela, Satoshi... --sonrió ladino buscándose la merecida mirada de odio de su hermano-- Pasa el corredor y espérame en la habitación del fondo --le dijo el joven volviéndose-- Enseguida estoy contigo" 

"Como prefieras --se encogió de hombros-- Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que elijas donde quieres morir..." 

Los dos hombres se marcharon en direcciones opuestas, y tras unos segundos de indecisión, Tokio decidió ir tras su marido. Le encontró, tal y como esperaba, eligiendo una nihontou. La habitación donde se encontraban estaba poco decorada aún además de que faltaban gran cantidad de armas para que aquello volviera a tomar la apariencia que tenía la armería en su antigua casa. En el incendio perdieron casi todo lo que tenían, innumerables recuerdos quedaron calcinados, y también la fantástica colección de nihontous que era la envidia del antiguo Juppongattana. Cierto que alguna se había salvado con desperfectos leves, pero el resto habían quedado demasiado dañadas como para intentar siquiera arreglarlas.... 

El policía estaba sopesando dos armas bastante parecidas cuando ella puso una mano sobre la empuñadura de la que sostenía en la derecha. Hajime desvió sus ojos ámbar unos segundos para mirarla, y luego dejó la nihontou descartada en su correspondiente lugar, junto a la que había dejado hacía no más de unos minutos, la que normalmente utilizaba para patrullar 

"Estás preparado para luchar con él? Podrás hacerlo?" Le preguntó suavemente mientras le veía comprobar que la hoja estuviera en perfectas condiciones 

Hajime apretó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada, mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos mientras intentaba serenarse, consciente de que, como siempre, la presencia de su hermano mayor le perturbaba "No es la primera vez que lo hago..." Le contestó introduciendo la katana en su funda, que se encajó con un sonoro clac. Agitó ligeramente su pelo después, teniendo cuidado de no despeinarla demasiado, y ambos salieron de la habitación 

***********   


Satoshi estaba parado a un lado de la habitación, observando su reflejo en la hoja de su kodachi mientras esperaba. Vio sus ojos ámbar brillando en la espada, y se preguntó de quién los habría sacado su padre. Toda su familia los tenía de ese color, todos menos su madre, claro. Era increíble.... Mariko era quien más se parecía a ella, pero aún así sus rasgos la emparentaban claramente con ellos. 

Por unos momentos estuvo pensando en el pasado, en todas las cosas que habían vivido siendo niños y adolescentes, en Yukio y en su muerte... Satoshi nunca se había llevado bien con su hermano; él era el mediano, y entre los otros dos había casi como un vínculo especial que siempre le excluía. Pocas veces jugó con ellos, buscando compañía en los otros chicos del pueblo la mayoría del tiempo, con los que intentaba siempre hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano pequeño, quien le había robado a su hermana mayor... 

El día que ella se fue de casa, cuando ellos eran jóvenes adolescentes, Satoshi supo que su hermano no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse, ya que él tenía a todos los muchachos y muchachas de su parte. Recordaba perfectamente un día que le invitaron a tomar sake con la clara intención de emborracharle, y recordaba también que....   


La corredera se abrió casi sin emitir sonido alguno, pero terminó bruscamente con sus pensamientos. Con un rápido movimiento enfundó su espada y, con los puños apretados bajo sus guantes oscuros esperó a que su hermano, quien vestía los pantalones del uniforme y una camiseta negra, se colocara frente a él en la otra punta de la habitación. 

Hajime llevaba la nihontou desenfundada cuando se paró frente a Satoshi. La funda la tenía la mujer apretada contra sí mientras contemplaba todo desde el marco de la puerta. 

Mientras estudiaba a su hermano, con movimientos lentos y suaves el mayor se llevó una mano a la espalda y sacó de nuevo la kodachi de su funda para luego ponerse en posición de combate 

A su vez, Hajime se colocó en la posición reglamentaria del Gatotsu, apuntando la hoja de la espada directamente al corazón de su hermano. Quería acabar con ello cuanto antes, acabar para siempre con su vida... Frunció el ceño. Esperaba no tener que darle demasiadas explicaciones a Tokio después de aquello.... No tenía demasiadas ganas de recordar ciertos asuntos 

"Márchate Tokio" Le dijo sin violencia el policía sin quitar los ojos de su adversario 

Ella, que estaba sorprendida de ver al hombre utilizando ese tipo de espada, iba a replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que no sólo lo hacía por su propia seguridad, sino porque quizás podría llegar a desconcentrarles.... Tokio sopló ligeramente y cerró la corredera que les separaría... 

********** 

Los minutos que siguieron fueron de total tensión. Aunque le hubiera gustado, la mujer no se quedó junto a la puerta escuchando. Sabía que cualquiera de los dos podría saber que estaba allí, así que se había marchado al salón y allí se había quedado sentada, sin moverse, sin saber que hacer, con la funda de la katana en el suelo junto a ella. 

Escuchó sendos gritos de batalla, y la casa pareció estremecerse cuando entrechocaron los aceros por primera vez. Hasta el lugar no llegaban demasiados sonidos del combate, excepto cuando uno cargaba contra el otro... 

Después de un rato comenzó a escuchar golpes. Golpes fuertes, muy fuertes. El suelo incluso parecía moverse bajo los impactos. Asustada, Tokio se levantó y miró en dirección donde los hombres luchaban. Se volvieron a repetir los golpes, y se encogió sobre sí misma cuando un rugido de dolor llegó hasta el salón donde estaba 

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y cerró los ojos intentando borrar el sonido de su mente. Pronto una carcajada siniestra lo reemplazó... era la voz de Satoshi.... 

_Hajime..... _Pensó angustiada, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba claro que ella no podía ayudarle a combatir por mucho que quisiera, sólo sería un estorbo... Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en el salón de la casa... 

Hasta ella llegó el murmullo de sus voces, demasiado bajas para que pudiera entender lo que decían. Tokio apretó los labios hasta reducirlos a una delgada línea y, remangándose los bajos del kimono azul marino salió corriendo hacia allí 

Rápidamente abrió la corredera, y sus ojos verdes analizaron la habitación rápidamente. Satoshi estaba en el fondo, con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, empuñaba la kodachi con la derecha. Giró la cabeza, y vio a Hajime, desarmado y sujetándose el hombro derecho con fuerza. 

"Hajime...!" Exclamó corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que el kimono se lo permitía 

"Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí...." Dijo el mayor al darse cuenta de su presencia. Se rió entre dientes, dejando ver en su sonrisa maléfica sus colmillos lupinos. 

"Márchate de aquí, Tokio, vamos!" Le dijo el policía entre dientes mientras apretaba la mano izquierda contra el otro hombro. Tenía la impresión de que no estaba roto, pero eso no significaba que le doliera menos 

La mujer no le hizo ningún caso y se colocó junto a él jadeando, no del esfuerzo, sino de la ansiedad y el miedo que la atenazaban. No sabía por qué, pero aquél le parecía el combate más desigual en el que su marido hubiera luchado nunca... 

Satoshi comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Cuando se hubo calmado dio un sablazo al aire y les miró divertido con esos ojos ámbar que ambos habían heredado "Qué tierno... Realmente tiene que quererte mucho tu mujercita, eh?" 

"Fuera" Gruñó Hajime casi sin violencia volviéndose a mirarla. Vio en sus ojos verdes un miedo tan terrible por él que le dieron ganas de decirle que estaría bien aunque no fuera más que una falacia 

"He decidido que voy a matarte a ti también, cuñada..." Se burló, con lo que consiguió una mirada llena de odio salvaje por parte de su hermano pequeño 

"Nunca te han dicho que tienes la boca perfecta para partírtela?" 

"No me das miedo, Hajime.... Qué me vas a hacer, eh? Siempre fui mejor que tú... Después de todo sólo eres capaz de matar muchachas indefensas...--su cara se volvió mortalmente seria, y el policía pareció acusar sus palabras-- Tuviste suerte de que tu tropa y la mía nunca se cruzaran, hermano, porque si no hace tiempo que estarías muerto... " 

"Me hubiera encantado ver tu cara cuando el Shinsengumi arrasó nuestra casa..." Sonrió el otro con mala leche 

"Y a mí me encantaría ver la cara de tu mujer al enterarse de la clase de hombre que eres" Se la devolvió implacable 

"Él no---!!!" Comenzó Tokio a decir pero el policía la cortó 

"Tokio, he dicho que te vayas!!" La gritó dándole un empujón con su mano sana. La mujer casi cayó al suelo, asustada por su enfado. Hajime no era un hombre demasiado dado a ese tipo de reacciones, no solía gritar ni demostrar su malestar.... Las palabras de Satoshi le estaban perturbando, y posiblemente por eso estaba en desventaja.... 

Si se quedaba allí lo único que haría sería distaerle más, y según estaban las cosas era lo único que le faltaba... "Está bien..." 

El hombre tómo su katana del suelo y se colocó en la posición inicial del Gatotsu a pesar de no poder usar el brazo derecho. Satoshi por su parte enfundó la kodachi a su espalda y entrechocó sus puños, con lo que consiguió un ruido metálico proviniente del hierro que llevaban dentro 

"Voy a enseñarte lo que un maestro de kempo puede hacer...!!" 

Cuando escuchó estas palabras, Tokio se remangó el bajo del kimono y salió corriendo de la habitación, y más tarde, de la casa 

_No podrá vencer.... Luchará hasta el final pero no podrá vencerle.... Tengo que ir a la policía.... _Se decía mientras corría por las calles de Kyoto lo más rápido que podía. Después de llevar unos minutos corriendo, al doblar una calle se encontró de frente con varios policías a caballo. Habían recibido el aviso de varios ciudadanos de que un hombre moreno y alto había asesinado a dos policías en una de las calles del centro, y no tuvieron que pensar mucho para imaginarse quién habría sido, de modo que fueron a buscar al ayudante del inspector allá donde el comisario Buntaro les había indicado. Fue fácil divisar su pelo rúbio entre la gente, y una vez encontrado se subió a uno de los caballos y emprendieron la marcha 

Cho detuvo su caballo moteado a escasos centímetros de la mujer jadeante, quien le contó todo lo que estaba sucediendo en pocas y entrecortadas palabras. 

Sin terminar de creérselo, la subió a su montura y fueron al trote hasta allí... 

****** 

Cuando, a los cinco minutos escasos, la policía llegó al lugar, todo estaba terriblemente silencioso. El ayudante del inspector desplegó a los policías alrededor de la casa para que vigilaran cualquier movimiento extraño y detuvieran a cualquier sospechoso mientras él y la mujer estaban dentro 

El policía, que conocía la casa, decidió ir primero como medida de precaución. Los dos corrieron por las separaciones silenciosas hasta que al fin llegaron al lugar donde los dos hermanos habían estado peleando. El rubio abrió rápidamente la corredera, para descubrir a un hombre alto y moreno con un fiero corte en la cara que empuñaba una kodachi con total intención de acabar con su hermano. Sus ojos ámbar les observaron durante unos segundos, y de pronto dio un salto hacia atrás, acercándose a la ventana "Volveré...." Dijo con voz ronca mientras saltaba al extrerior rompiéndola en el proceso 

Pronto escucharon gritos de alto de los policías que cuidaban el jardín, y también sus gritos cuando fueron cayendo sin vida al suelo de hierba. A los pocos segundos ya no se oía nada... 

Por unos momentos fueron recorriendo la habitación silenciosa con la mirada. Las paredes tenían fieras marcas de la lucha grabadas, sobre todo de los puños del mayor, y en una de ellas, en la que estaba la ventana abierta, estaba clavada la nihontou de Hajime, sin demasiadas pruebas de haber hecho correr sangre. En el suelo, bastante cerca y junto a una esquina --que estaba deteriorada debido a un fuerte impacto-- estaba él, inmóvil. 

Los dos se quedaron en la puerta mirando anonadados. No querían ni pensar lo bueno que debía de ser Satoshi para haber derrotado a Saito en combate.... 

Tras unos segundos de estupor, Tokio corrió hasta su marido y se arrodilló junto a él. Con mano temblorosa comprobó su pulso.... Era un poco irregular, pero aún estaba vivo. Pasó una mano por su frente, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros 

"Cho-san, traiga a un médico, rápido!!" 

El policía salió como del encantamiento con su exclamación, y tras asentir levemente dejó corriendo la habitación 

La mujer corrió sus dedos por su rostro, dibujando sus facciones con las yemas. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la sangre que había en sus labios resbalaba por su mentón. Los puños de hierro de Satoshi habían dejado también huellas visibles de su paso, no sólo en su hombro, sino en todo su cuerpo. Le contempló apenas sin respiración; no sabía muy bien qué le sucedía. A pesar de que tenía algunos cortes de espada, no podían ser la causa de su malestar. 

Bajo su mano, el hombre gimió ligeramente y entreabrió los ojos unos momentos, los suficientes como para reconocer a la persona junto a él. Comenzó a incorporarse, pero ella puso una fina mano en su pecho. Saito tragó aire y abrió los ojos en un gesto de dolor involuntario para luego dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el tatami 

Tokio abrió la boca y retiró rápidamente su mano "Lo... lo siento, cariño... --entre jadeos le oyó murmurar cientos de maldiciones, y ella recorrió su pelo suavemente-- Shhh.... no hables... Pronto vendrá la Esco--, Cho-san con el médico..." 

* * *

Capítulo III 


	4. 

**Family Affairs**   
  


--Capítulo III-- 

  
  


Era aproximadamente medio día cuando Cho regresó a comisaría después de haber dirigido toda la operación de levantamiento de los cadáveres de los policías. Llamó a la puerta de Buntaro con el ceño fruncido. No llevaba una mañana especialmente agradable; además tenía hambre, y se había vuelto a mojar con la llovizna que caía... 

El comisario estaba escribiendo unas cartas al Ministerio cuando el policía entró dispuesto a contarle todo lo que había pasado 

**************** 

"Me está diciendo que Fujita tiene un hermano que es casi igual a él?" Le preguntó el comisario casi sin creer lo que oía 

"Sí. Eso es lo que he dicho" Sopló el otro cruzándose de brazos en la silla 

Buntaro parpadeó sorprendido unos segundos y se frotó el pelo "En realidad ese hombre es un total desconocido al igual que usted, apenas sí sabemos lo esencial. Por orden de Kawaji-san y del general Yamagata-san no tenemos ninguna de sus fichas... De usted lo entiendo, pero de Fujita?" Se encogió de hombros 

Cho cerró los ojos en una de sus muecas características, riéndose por dentro de su superior, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a quien mandaba "Quien sabe qué esconderá..." 

"Usted es alto secreto. Imagínese lo que pensaría la gente si se enterara de quién es en realidad..." 

Entonces fue el turno de encogerse de hombros de Cho "Me da igual lo que piensen de mí. Realmente sería mejor que lo descubrieran, así no tendría que hacer este asqueroso trabajo..." 

Buntaro frunció el ceño y decidió dejar la conversación antes de que acabara encerrando a su subordinado en la celda más mugrienta de la carcel... otra vez "De modo que ahora tenemos a dos posibles sospechosos... Quién sabe si el mismo Fujita no le llamó para que fuera y así confundirnos" 

"O quizá fue una coincidencia y ese tío tenía algo que arreglar con el jefe... Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que vuelva tal y como amenazó" 

"Habló con el otro testigo?" 

"Con Weasel Girl? Sí, claro que hablé con ella, y me contó que vio al asesino y que uno de sus kunais le rozó en la pierna" 

"Lo bastante como para hacerle cojear?" 

Chou abrió un ojo "No lo sé --al ver la expresión de su superior sopló-- Oiga, si quiere un informe sobre el tal Satoshi, por qué no le pregunta al jefe? Yo no sé más que usted" 

El pequeño comisario sopló y tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa. Por qué sus mejores agentes eran siempre los que más problemas le daban....? 

----0oooo0---- 

  
  


Perfectamente avisada, a esas horas de la mañana Moe ya estaba en casa de su nee-chan, haciendo la comida con ella mientras charlaban ligeramente. Después de que el doctor se marchara, Tokio se había apresurado a soltar una de las palomas mensajeras para urgirle a que fuera a su casa, y cuando la mujer llegó lo más rápido posible, le contó todo lo sucedido mientras reposaban junto al hombre dormido 

"No puedo creer que derrotara a Hajime... --agitó la cabeza mientras daba vueltas al puchero donde cocinaba-- Tu marido siempre me ha parecido invencible, ese tío tiene que ser un portento con la kodachi para derrotar a su nihontou" 

"No sé, chica... pero desde luego tiene que ser muy bueno..." Dijo Tokio apoyándose en una de las paredes y soplando ligeramente 

"Y dices que va a volver? Y qué vamos a hacer? Si Hajime no pudo vencerle nadie de la policía podrá...." 

"Ya..." Asintió la mujer mirando al techo. Entonces se escucharon golpes en la puerta, y fue a abrir, dejando a la otra a cargo de todo allí. Por la hora que era seguramente serían los niños.... Además, le parecía escuchar sus voces... 

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio efectivamente a los tres críos, y también a dos policías 

"Chicos, id a la cocina con Moe-nee, vale? --les dijo sonriendo ligeramente --Decidle quién ha llegado con vosotros..." 

Tsutomu miró un poco extrañado a Cho y a Buntaro, que estaban en la puerta y no habían dicho nada aún. Se preguntó qué harían esos dos allí, si tendría algo que ver con su padre, pero al ver que su madre parecía estar del humor de siempre se encogió de hombros y entró en la casa seguido de los otros dos 

"Adelante, por favor" Les dijo entonces con una ligera inclinación. Los dos hombres entraron entonces y siguieron a la anfitriona hasta el salón 

Distinguían perfectamente las voces de los críos y de Moe charlando en la cocina mientras hasta allí llegaba el rico aroma de la comida "Quieren quedarse a comer con nosotros?" Le preguntó la mujer servicial 

El policía rubio miró al comisario, y éste, tras pensarlo unos momentos, aceptó su invitación. Seguramente, de haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias jamás ninguno de los dos habría aceptado la invitación de la mujer de Saito, pero aquél día era algo excepcional 

Tokio asintió ligeramente y fue a la cocina a avisar de que tendrían dos comensales más. Ya que sus hijos estaban allí, aprovechó para resumirles la historia por encima. Tenían que saber lo que había pasado, después de todo, eran hijos suyos también.... 

Tsutomu escuchó la historia con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Tsuyashi y Eiji la miraban con la boca abierta, sin poder creérselo "Así que, no arméis mucho escándalo, de acuerdo?" Les dijo una vez hubo acabado 

"No me creo que haya alguien más fuerte que Padre" Dijo Tsutomu escéptico 

"Yo creo que Himura-san lo es..." Contestó Eiji, con lo que se ganó una fiera mirada de ojos ámbar 

Moe puso una mano sobre un hombre del hijo mayor de la pareja "Tu padre no puede ganar siempre, cariño" 

El crío frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, y su madre le revolvió el pelo ligeramente antes de marcharse a atender a sus invitados "No te preocupes, Tsu-chan..." 

Sabía lo que estaba pensando su hijo; para él, Hajime era su héroe, el mejor, y por eso no podía aceptar su derrota.... Pero en esos momentos tenía otras cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, como la visita de los policías. Llegó hasta el salón y se sentó frente a ambos, que dejaron la queda conversación que mantenían al verla llegar 

"Perdonen por haberles hecho esperar. Qué desean?" 

Buntaro tosió ligeramente para aclararse la garganta "Antes de nada, agradecerle su invitación --Tokio inclinó la cabeza ligeramente-- Verá, ya que Fujita-san no puede hacerlo, querría que nos contara qué es lo que sabe de Fujita Satoshi-san" 

"Realmente no sé mucho más que ustedes.... Sabía que Goro tenía un hermano, pero nunca me habló de él. Miento, sí me dijo que nunca se llevaron bien, pero nada más" 

"Cuéntenos qué paso exactamente esta mañana" Pidió Cho claramente aburrido con su trabajo y deseando que llegara el momento de comer. Tokio suspiró ligeramente y comenzó a contar la historia, intentando no darle importancia a las continuas interrupciones de los dos policías. Si había algo que odiara, era cuando Hajime quería saber algo y comenzaba a preguntarle de esa manera, como si estuviera interrogándola tal y como sus compañeros estaban haciendo en esos momentos 

De todo lo que la mujer les contó, Buntaro sacó poco en claro; que Satoshi era su hermano mayor, que siempre se había llevado mal con él, que siempre había sido patriota y que luchaba usando una kodachi y el kempo, pero nada que ayudara en la investigación. De pronto, Cho dio con la clave que a su superior se le había escapado 

"Tokio-san, ha dicho usted que Satoshi-san cojeaba, verdad?" 

"Sí... por lo que dijeron creo que Goro sabe por qué..." 

"Fujita-san estaba perfectamente esta mañana..." Comentó el comisario 

"Y otra cosa más, el jefe anoche no tenía ninguna herida, o sí?"  
  
  
"No..." 

Su respuesta fue negativa, incluso cuando Buntaro le volvió a preguntar instándola a hacer memoria. Ambos policías se miraron; entonces Satoshi tenía que ser el asesino... aunque no cojeara por los kunais de Misao. Tokio sonrió contenta de que al fin hubieran aclarado que Hajime no era quien asesinaba a esos políticos...   


El comisario se mesó ligeramente la perilla, complacido con la idea de haber aclarado el tema, pero pronto frunció el ceño, ya que tenían incluso un problema mayor que antes "Y cómo vamos a hacer para detener a Fujita Satoshi-san?" 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, ya que el inspector era el que siempre se encargaba de ese tipo de casos. Si él no había podido vencer, quién lo haría....? 

Gracias a los dioses, Moe anunció la comida.... 

Aunque el ambiente fue algo tenso, el almuerzo se sucedió sin ningún incidente. Tokio les preguntó a los policías si no sería peligroso dejar que los niños fueran a clase aquella tarde, pero Buntaro agitó la cabeza 

"Él dijo claramente que volvería, por lo que no tendría sentido intentar nada contra ellos. De cualquier forma estableceré una patrulla de policías de paisano para que vigilen los alrededores" 

"No servirán de mucho, pero al menos podrán armar escándalo si le llegan a ver" Comentó Cho entre bocado y bocado con cierta ironía que no pasó desapercibida para su superior... 

---0oooo0--- 

  
  


Pasada la comida, los oficiales se marcharon, no sin pedirle antes a la dueña de la casa que de saber algo nuevo se lo comunicase. También los críos se fueron a sus clases de por la tarde, y un rato más tarde la misma Moe tuvo que marcharse, ya que Jigen, su marido, estaba a punto de llegar de trabajar y era costumbre estar esperándole en la puerta cuando eso sucedía. 

De ese modo, a media tarde, la mujer se encontró sola en casa de nuevo, como todas las tardes. Fue a la cocina a prepararse un poco de cha, como siempre, y lo llevó, junto a una vasija y un montón de flores que había recortado del jardín, a su habitación. 

Se sentó junto a la mesilla baja que había en la habitación, y echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Hajime seguía durmiendo... 

Suspiró ligeramente y dio un trago a su cha calentito, paladeando su sabor dulzón unos segundos, luego puso la vasija en el centro de la mesa y se concentró en hacer un bonito ikebana. Iba alternando el colocar las flores con los sorbos del té, y mientras tanto, su mente divagaba, con lo que no conseguía que el centro quedara tan bonito como debería. 

Estaba pensando en Satoshi, y en cómo se llevaban tan mal ambos hermanos. Para ella resultaba algo casi imposible de entender teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que quería a Moe... Pero en realidad no era eso lo que más la preocupaba, sino las cosas que le había dicho a su marido. Le había llamado mentiroso... Y recordaba perfectamente sus palabras **_sólo eres capaz de matar muchachas indefensas...**_ Cuanto sobre su pasado no le habría contado Hajime? Primero lo del misterioso anillo, y ahora la acusación de su hermano.... qué vendría después? 

Tokio suspiró de nuevo y colocó un largo lirio blanco en el centro del ikebana, flanqueándolo con pequeños capullos rojos mezclados con ramas de cerezo. De cualquier forma, estaba segura de que si no se lo había dicho era porque tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo. Su marido era de las personas que siempre actuaban por un motivo concreto... 

"Más abajo" 

"Qué?" Preguntó la mujer dando un respingo y acabando con sus pensamientos bruscamente 

"Que la pongas bajo el lirio" Volvió a decir Saito 

Tokio sonrió ligeramente y puso la florecilla de tonos malvas que tenía en la mano donde él le había indicado, bajo el lirio blanco y los capullos rojos, entre unas margaritas anaranjadas. Miró el ikebana con ojos críticos, y lo encontró bello y colorido después de todo.... 

"Qué tal estás?" Le preguntó acercándose hasta él. Había estado durmiendo desde que se fuera el doctor, y de eso hacían unas... siete u ocho horas. Su diagnóstico había sido claro; no era grave, pero tenía que descansar para que el par de costillas que Satoshi le había partido con uno de sus golpes soldaran adecuadamente. Le recomendó además que le impidiera todo ejercicio físico durante unos días y usara el brazo derecho lo menos posible para dar tiempo a que los músculos de la articulación dislocada se recuperaran 

El hombre sopló ligeramente, contestándole que bien antes de cerrar los ojos. Había visto las preguntas pintadas en el rostro de su esposa mientras hacía el centro de flores y contestarlas era lo que menos le apetecía en aquél momento 

"Cho-san y Buntaro-san vinieron esta mañana. Han retirado los cargos contra ti... --comenzó ella-- Vinieron a preguntarme por Satoshi. Querían que les contara lo que sabía sobre él --al ver que no decía nada, Tokio suspiró ligeramente-- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo" 

"Todo el qué?" 

"Ah, vamos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, Hajime. Me mentiste?" Le preguntó suavemente 

"No" 

Ella puso una mano sobre su brazo y apretó un poco "Sabes que no me importa lo que hicieras, pero me gustaría saber a lo que se refería Satoshi...." 

El policía suspiró resignado. Conocía a Tokio, y sabía que hasta que no se lo contara todo perfectamente explicado no dejaría de insistir en el tema. La noche anterior había funcionado, pero sabía que no funcionaría más.... Suspiró de nuevo. A pesar de que no le hacía ninguna gracia hablar de su adolescencia y de lo que pasó entonces, decidió que cuando antes se lo contara, mejor sería. Así, además mataba dos pájaros de un tiro "Querían emborracharme para reírse de mí y resultó que acabé matando a la novia de mi hermano y a él casi también..." 

_---Flasback---_

_Saito Atsumu, el cabeza de familia, estaba harto de las desigualdades sociales, harto de pagar tantos impuestos, harto de ser un samurai tan asquerosamente pobre que toda su familia tuviera que trabajar para poder mantenerse. Veía en los aires de revolución la solución a todos sus problemas; se acabarían las clases sociales, nadie sería mejor que nadie, todos podrían vivir dignamente... Creía en el Emperador, en que traería una nueva era al Japón abriendo las fronteras a los gaijins.... Por eso, que su hija mayor defendiera las ideas del Shogun que había arrebatado el porder divino del Emperador hacía ya varias generaciones, le parecía un acto de traición contra su país y contra su propia familia, y eso no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo pequeño estaba comenzando a retener sus malditas ideas._

_Mariko tenía que marcharse. Y cuando lo hizo, Atsumu respiró tranquilo._

_Hacía poco más de una semana que Mariko se había marchado de casa, alentada por las amargas palabras de su padre en contra del Shogun Tokugawa y sus movimientos, y la vida de la familia en el pequeño pueblo donde residían continuó como siempre._

_Muchas tardes, tras sus clases de kendo, Hajime se sentaba a la puerta de su casa con papel y carboncillo y dibujaba para matar el tiempo hasta la llegada de la cena. Cierto que en el pueblo había gente joven, de su edad, pero todos eran amigos de su hermano mayor, y por consiguiente, "enemigos" suyos._

_No es que él les tuviera una especial aversión, realmente apenas sí les conocía, pero su hermano se las había apañado para ponerles a todos en contra suya y de Mariko. A ninguno les importó nunca, se tenían el uno al otro y con eso era bastante. De pequeños siempre jugaron mucho juntos, y cuando Hajime fue más mayor ella misma le ayudaba con su entrenamiento. A pesar de haber sido instruída para ser una señorita, lo que más le gustaba a Mariko era pelear, y siempre que podía dejaba de lado sus tareas en la casa para entrar en el dojo que había en el pueblo y practicar con sus espadas_

_Realmente los tres hermanos habían heredado mucho de su padre, que era un amante de las armas y seguía el bushido al pie de la letra todos los días de su vida. Él mismo había sido el maestro de los tres en lo más básico, aunque cuando tuvieron más edad se buscaron sus propios maestros; Mariko se llevó a su hermano pequeño con ella y Satoshi, para diferenciarse lo más posible de sus hermanos, fue en busca de sensei fuera del pueblo._

_Pronto encontró maestro; había una serie de ninjas que defendían el castillo de Edo que al ver su potencial estuvieron de acuerdo en adiestrarle para que sirviera al Shogun. A pesar de que el joven no estaba de acuerdo con su ideología, ya que era patriota, pronto se dio cuenta de que con aquellos ninjas podría aprender mucho más que en cualquier dojo..._

_Algunos de esos ninjas también eran patriotas en secreto, y pronto hicieron buenas migas...._   
  


_Aquél día, estaba Hajime en el dojo del pueblo practicando el kendo como todos los días cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas. El muchacho paró en lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a mirar. Allí estaba Satoshi con sus amigos y amigas, todos sonriendo. Frunció el ceño, desconfiando de sus sonrisas, ya que estaba casi seguro de que algo estaban tramando contra él..._

_"Qué tal lo llevas hermanito?" Le preguntó entrando en el recinto con la kodachi al cinturón; acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento_

_Hajime se encogió de hombros "Qué quieres, Satoshi?"_

_"Veníamos a ver si querías venir unirte a nosotros --dijo una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y alborotado-- Voy a dar una pequeña fiesta, ya sabes, mañana es mi cumpleaños"_

_Miró a la chica, que no era otra que la novia de su hermano, con los ojos más entrecerrados que de costumbre "No Yukio, no me apetece" Dijo al fin envainando la nihontou y preparándose para marcharse a casa_

_Satoshi pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros "Encima que venimos a buscarte no pienses que voy a dejar que te vayas... --murmuró en su oído para que nadie más lo oyera. Hajime sopló, y su hermano continuó esta vez hablando normal -- Lo pasaremos bien, verdad Hajime?"_

_El muchacho volvió a soplar, nada conforme con la idea, y cada vez más receloso de sus intenciones. Satoshi nunca quería nada con él, y menos llevarle a una fiesta, para colmo la de su novia. Pero qué podía hacer? Si le decía que no, querría pelear con él por ofender a Yukio. Satoshi tenía más experiencia que él peleando, y era más grande y fuerte que él y, aunque nunca habían entrechocado sus espadas estaba seguro de que perdería... Y lo que menos le apetecía era quedar en ridículo frente a todos los chicos del pueblo, dándole a su hermano un motivo más para meterse con él_

_"Está bien..."_

_Satoshi le dio una fiera palmada en la espalda y sus compañeros entonces se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero varios de ellos llevaban jarras de sake. Se sentaron en el suelo de tatami haciendo un gran círculo, y todos reían, jugueteaban entre ellos.... El que estaba a su lado intentó entablar conversación con él, pero Hajime no se veía con ánimo suficiente como para hacer como que tenía interés por lo que hacían los demás._

_En un momento dado, todos comenzaron a felicitar a la chica castaña de ojos de gato, quien a su vez levantó una jarra de sake y brindó con ella. Otros 10 hicieron lo mismo, y pronto las jarras comenzaron a rodar de mano en mano, llegando pronto hasta donde estaba él. Su hermano mayor le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda_

_"Vamos, que ya eres mayorcito para beber sake" Le dijo con burla, con lo que se ganó una fiera mirada_

_De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos se habían callado y le miraban con expresión ansiosa. Hajime desvió la mirada de ellos a la jarra que sostenía y, tras dudar unos segundos, hizo lo que todos estaban esperando que hiciera. Satoshi, Yukio y sus amigos explotaron en una gran algarabía, y el sake siguió corriendo por la sala durante un par de horas más_

_"Eh, la mitad de esa jarra es mía!" Exclamó Satoshi cuando Shingo quiso bebérsela. Ambos comenzaron a discutir y a tirar de la jarra hasta que escucharon un sonido silbante, y luego un destello entre ellos. De pronto, la mitad de abajo de la jarra cayó sobre el tatami, mojándolo con su contenido_

_Ambos chicos se miraron estupefactos unos segundos, luego comprobaron que sus manos seguían enteras y por último miraron a ver qué había sucedido. Hajime enfundó la nihontou con un sonoro clac y se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado_

_"Has sido tú?!" Exclamó Satoshi tomándole de un hombro_

_"Aparta la mano" Le respondió el otro cogiendo de nuevo la katana y mirándole directo a los ojos. El mayor frunció el ceño unos segundos; había visto un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hermano, pero luego sonrió enseñando sus colmillos_

_"Buscas pelea, Hajime?-- le preguntó entonces con tomo mordaz-- Quieres que te de una lección de cómo se debe usar una espada?"_

_Todos callaron de nuevo cuando Hajime sonrió también, imitando el gesto de Satoshi. Se miraron con ojos ámbar unos momentos y luego se levantaron llevando en su mano sus respectivas espadas_

_"Oye, Satoshi, no será peligroso que..." Comenzó Yukio preocupada, pero el moreno cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza_

_"Apuesto una cena a que gana Satoshi!" Exclamó Aoi exaltado, poniendo como prenda sobre el tatami una pulsera que llevaba_

_Así, mientras los dos hermanos se alejaban del resto para poder luchar, ellos se divertían apostando... nadie estaba a favor del más joven, por supuesto..._

_Desenfundaron, lanzando la vaina hacia la gente para que no les molestara al luchar, y se pusieron en posición de ataque_

_Se miraron detenidamente unos instantes, estudiándose, buscando el mejor momento para lanzarse al ataque en medio de un silencio sepulcral roto tan solo por las respiraciones de los presentes_

_"Qué pasa, tienes miedo a enfrentarte a mi kodachi?"_

_"Claro que no" Sonrió el más joven afianzando las manos en su nihontou. Se acercó a él ligeramente, con pasos lentos y calculados para ver su reacción, y Satoshi subió la guardia con su espada, intentando adivinar lo que se traía entre manos su hermano. Al no conseguirlo decidió ser él quien atacara primero..._

_El muchacho recorrió a la carrera los pocos metros que les separaban y, cuando Hajime le atacó, utilizó su kodachi como su sensei le había enseñado. El otro arqueó las cejas sorprendido por la facilidad con la que su hermano podía parar sus lances con su corta espada, y entonces un puño muy duro le golpeó en la mandíbula, lanzándole hacia atrás_

_Satoshi sonrió maligno y volvió a la carga, pero el chico estaba preparado y detuvo el filo de la kodachi con su espada, desviando con la derecha el golpe que su hermano había lanzado contra él. Era toda una suerte que Mariko también le hubiera enseñado algo de defensa personal...._

_Los dos luchadores se separaron unos metros, y el mayor de los hermanos decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de estrategia, ya que al parecer Hajime podía bloquear su kempo con más o menos habilidad...._

_Por su parte el otro muchacho pensaba para sí la forma de deshacerse de esa estúpida espada que no le permitía tocarle con su nihontou..._

_Satoshi salió corriendo hacia Hajime una vez más, y éste intentó atacarle, encontrando como siempre el escudo que suponía su espada. De pronto, su hermano dio un salto en el aire y trazó un arco en el aire con la kodachi mientras bajaba. Hajime se agachó rápidamente, aunque no lo bastante para evitar recibir un tajo en uno de sus brazos, y según su hermano caía se lanzó contra él con un hombro por delante_

_El súbito encontronazo lanzó al mayor hacia atrás e hizo que dejara caer su arma, y mientras Hajime preparaba otro ataque. Esta vez usaría la técnica favorita de su hermana. Tomó la nihontou con ambas manos, y la colocó en horizontal, a la altura de su pecho. "Estilo Murai" decía ella que se llamaba..._

_Con un fiero rugido se lanzó contra Satoshi, que estaba levantándose. El chico arqueó las cejas al verle llegar, y su mano echó en falta la kodachi más que nunca en su vida... Con un salto felino se lanzó hacia un lado justo a tiempo para no acabar empalado en la nihontou de su hermano, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar el sesgo lateral que trazaron sus brazos de inmediato_

_Hajime sonrió con sadismo al sentir la pierna de su hermano contra el filo de su espada....._

_El corte fue profundo, pero la fuerza del golpe no fue suficiente como para partirle el hueso. Satoshi aulló de dolor al intentar moverse, y apretó una de sus manos contra la herida, que sangraba abundantemente_

_"Joder...! Has... ganado! Mierda!!" Comenzó a renegar el mayor de rabia y de vergüenza que sentía, y su hermano se sonrió, aún más cuando volvió a la posición inicial del estilo Murai_

_"Ahora te mataré"_

_Todos los espectadores estaban asombrados, perplejos, anonadados por la derrota de su amigo, y muchos de ellos salieron corriendo del dojo al escuchar las palabras del chico. Yukio, en cambió corrió hasta donde estaban ellos_

_"Dejadlo ya, por todos los dioses!" Exclamó temiendo por la vida de su novio, ya que en la expresión del joven se leía sed por la sangre de su hermano_

_El muchacho no la hizo caso, al menos no hasta que en el momento en que se iba a lanzar contra él le agarró del kimono, deteniéndole. Con un rugido, Hajime tomó la espada con la izquierda y se giró, tomándola por el pelo. Yukio abrió los ojos atemorizada por su expresión, aún más cuando sintió el frío acero bajo su mentón_

_"Ya no molestarás más"_

_La sangre de la chica les salpicó a ambos cuando seccionó el cuello a sangre fría, mientras miraba en sus ojos. Su cabeza quedó separada del cuerpo, colgando de su mano, enmarañada en cabellos sucios de savia. Casi a cámara lenta, la cadena que llevaba al cuello, aquella que llevaba un anillo de plata, quedó colgando de la hoja de la espada, sucia de sangre, penduleando_

_Satoshi no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, y tampoco su hermano parecía muy dispuesto a dar por válido lo que había sucedido allí, a pesar de que aún tenía su cabeza tomada del pelo. Sus ojos, brillantes por el efecto del alcohol, estaban prendidos en el cuerpo sin vida que se desangraba sobre el tatami..._

_De pronto, la corredera del dojo se abrió bruscamente, y cuatro chicos y dos adultos se pararon en seco bajo el dintel al contemplar la escena. Saito Atsumu fue el primero en salir del estupor, y el que anduvo por la habitación con firmes pasos hasta llegar hasta donde estaban sus dos hijos. Miró a uno, luego al otro, formando su juicio a través de lo que veía y de lo que le habían contado, y le dio un puñetazo tal al menor que le lanzó al suelo_

_"Eres una vergüenza para esta familia! No te bastaba con seguir las enseñanzas de Mariko, sino que además tenías que convertirte en un asesino de inocentes?! Tan mal profesor he sido, Hajime, que no te enseñé a respetar el Camino del Samurai?!"_

_El chico iba a responder algo, pero Satoshi por fin logró salir de su ensimismamiento y gritar con furia "Cabroooónn!!!!! Te juro que te mataré por esto!!!"_

_Atsumu sopló y miró a Hajime, que ya se había levantado, con mucha seriedad en sus ojos ámbar "No quiero más sangre en esta familia así que vete y no regreses nunca. A partir de hoy sólo reconoceré a Satoshi como mi hijo" Con estas palabras ayudó a Satoshi a levantarse y le dejó apoyarse en él para que pudiera andar.....>>_

_--Flashback--_

El policía miró a Tokio, quien tenía los ojos bajos, prendidos en su kimono estampado. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo habría tomado... A pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente cómo era él, Hajime nunca le había contado con tantos detalles ninguna batalla en la que había luchado, y mucho menos una parte de su turbulenta adolescencia... 

La mujer le miró con sus ojos verdes, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. La forma en que había degollado, ejecutado a aquella pobre muchacha inocente, a sangre fría, había sido horrible. Al fin entendía los motivos de Satoshi contra Hajime, y los respetaba aún a pesar de que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para que su marido venciera. 

_Hajime puede ser muchas cosas malas, pero no un asesino de inocentes, lo sé... Es un Shinsengumi, su misión es proteger a la gente... Aquello fue un desgraciado accidente por culpa del alcohol, nada más...._

Suspiró ligeramente "Entiendo que no me lo quisieras contar... En fin... si una vez le ganaste... por qué no dos?"   
  


**************** 

"Estoy buscando a Weasel Girl" Dijo Chou a una de los miembros de la Banda Oni, tomándola por un brazo para llamar su atención y que le hiciera caso 

Omasu le miró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente "A quien?" 

"A la chiquilla, esa, cómo se llama.....?" El policía se rascó ligeramente la cabeza, pero no logró acordarse 

"Siéntese allí un momento, de acuerdo? Ahora mismo vengo...." 

La chica se marchó de allí con bandeja y todo, y unos momentos después apareció acompañada de Aoshi 

"Lo siento pero Misao no está ahora en casa. Quizás quiera hablar con Aoshi-sama..." 

"Por favor, Omasu... No me llames así" Le dijo el ninja sin violencia 

"Perdón, Aoshi-sam... Aoshi-san" Respondió ella bajando la cabeza avergonzada 

El rubio se rió entre dientes un poco y agitó la cabeza "De acuerdo. Siéntate, Shinomori, y hablemos" 

De esta forma, la mujer se marchó a seguir con su tarea y dejó a los dos hombres solos en la separación para que hablaran de lo que fuera que hiciera falta hablar 

"En realidad me viene bien hablar contigo, sabes?" 

"Ah, sí?" 

"Sí, pero empecemos por el principio. Ya tenemos a nuestro asesino. O mejor dicho, sabemos quién es. Aunque no te lo creas es hermano de mi jefe" 

"Hermano de Saito?" Preguntó Aoshi con curiosidad 

"Sí. Y lo más interesante de todo.... utiliza una kodachi y el kempo para luchar, igual que tú. Qué escuelas conoces que enseñen esa técnica?" 

Aoshi frunció el ceño ligeramente bajo su flequillo oscuro y se tomó el mentón con una mano, pensativo. Al rato, Chou le llamó la atención 

"Eh, no tengo todo el día para esperar a que me digas algo, sabes?" 

El ninja le miró con fríos ojos azules y se cruzó de brazos "La Oniwabashu es la única escuela que conozco que use esa técnica. Mejor dicho, mi maestro y...." 

Chou abrió ambos ojos y le miró con curiosidad, intentando adivinar por qué se había callado tan de golpe "Sí?" El policía le vio fruncir el ceño, e intuyó que Aoshi sabía algo del tal Satoshi.... 

"Mi maestro tenía un hermano más pequeño que él. Recuerdo que aspiraba a ser el Okashira cuando el clan elegió a su hermano, ya que al resto no les hacía ninguna gracia que fuera simpatizante del Emperador. Ambos eran expertos en esa técnica... Sé que Masahiro tenía un discípulo mayor que yo, pero nunca le llegué a ver" 

"Ese... discípulo podría llamarse Satoshi, por un casual?" 

"Podría ser... En cualquier caso, si el hermano de Saito sabe utilizar las técnicas de la Oniwabashu sólo pudo aprenderlas con Masahiro, ya que mi maestro sólo me tenía a mí como discípulo" 

El policía asintió "Realmente encaja, ya que además Satoshi es patriota, como el tal Masahiro..." 

"La Oniwabashu es un clan muy cerrado, y es muy raro que a un extraño se le deje entrar... Seguramente por ser Meiji le aceptó como discípulo..." 

"Qué pasó con Masahiro?" 

"Él y otros ninjas que le apoyaban intentaron asesinar al Okashira... Desgraciadamente lo consiguieron, pero acabamos fácilmente con ellos..." 

"Entiendo. Crees que podrías vencer a Satoshi en combate?" Le preguntó agitándose ligeramente el pelo, como si le diera vergüenza preguntar 

"Seguramente sí. Por qué?" 

"Porque.... tal vez tengas que echar una mano a la policía" Dijo el ex Juppongattana levantándose. Aoshi le miró con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, y se encogió de hombros ligeramente mientras veía al policía salir del Aoiya   


* * *

Capítulo IV   
  



	5. 

**Family Affairs**

--Capítulo IV-- 

  
  
  
  
  


A la espera de que Satoshi pudiera regresar, Buntaro ordenó que se mantuviera una estrecha vigilancia alrededor de la casa, si no para detenerle, al menos que sirviera de aviso para los que vivían dentro. Ahora que sabían quien era el asesino, lo único que tenían que hacer era detenerle, si bien era algo que no iba a resultar nada fácil. El comisario había dejado muy claro que en cuanto que los policías que estaban de guardia divisaran al asesino, tenían que dar parte a jefatura para que una división de fusileros fuera hasta allí y le obligara a rendirse... 

Por otra parte, aquellos tres días Tokio había tenído que estar constantemente sobre su marido para impedir que hiciera cualquier cosa. Era impresionante la maña que se daba para levantarse sin su permiso y darse una vuelta por la casa... Saito no lo hacía especialmente para molestarla, pero era superior a sus fuerzas pasarse los días tumbado sin hacer absolutamente nada. Cierto que el primer día intentó hacer todo lo que ella le decía, pero esa misma tarde decidió que ya estaba bien de dormir y de ser cuidado tanto por Tokio como por Moe.... Y más aún cuando Chou se pasó por su casa para informarle de su conversación con Aoshi. 

Aunque sabía que su hermano había tenído un sensei bastante particular hasta que murió en extrañas circunstancias, nunca había relacionado su estilo con el de Shinomori. Esta relación le convertiría en un aliado particularmente bueno de no ser porque ciertos asuntos tenía que resolverlos a su manera... 

Parecería una tontería, pero el contarle a Tokio la historia le había aliviado en cierto modo, y eso le hacía ver las cosas de otra manera. Además, ella tenía razón. Si había conseguido vencerle una vez... por qué no iba a poder hacerlo dos? Si había perdido la pelea del día pasado no había sido por otro motivo que porque Satoshi había logrado desconcentrarle, tanto con sus palabras como con su presencia, y los recuerdos que ésta conllevaba. Cuando regresara estaba totalmente seguro de que no encontraría modo alguno de afectarle.... y entonces perdería el combate 

La llegada casual de la policía había sido totalmente providencial, ya que al verles por la ventana, Satoshi salió realmente corriendo de allí sin acabar su trabajo.... Seguramente su jefe estuviera ligado de algún modo al Gobierno y, por lo que él conocía de estos casos, lo más seguro era que si se dejaba coger acabaría muerto en circunstancias tan extrañas como su sensei...   


******* 

El tercer día, después de comer con las dos mujeres y después de que le dejaran solo en la habitación, Hajime se levantó del futón donde le tenían casi secuestrado, se puso el uniforme para pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de policías que había fuera, cogió una nihontou y, escondiéndose bajo la gorra, salió por la puerta lateral de la casa. 

Sus compañeros apenas le prestaron atención, y el hombre respiró casi feliz cuando estuvo fuera de su propiedad. El día no era especialmente diferente a los demás; estaba nublado, y posiblemente acabaría lloviendo al caer la tarde, pero el sentir el aire frío en la cara y el suelo empedrado bajo sus botas bastaban para ponerle de buen humor. No tenía destino predestinado, había salído a dar un paseo.... 

Lentamente sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin pausar su marcha. Suspiró ligeramente, dejando salir el humo en una pequeña columna; en las calles de Kyoto podía fumar todo lo que le apeteciera sin que nadie le fuera a regañar por ello... 

Con paso tranquilo y calmado para no darse mucho trabajo, el hombre fue recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, recreándose en ellas como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Sí, ciertamente las recorría casi todos los días que patrullaba, pero cuando uno está trabajando no puede permitirse el lujo de ir observando todo con minucioso detalle, viendo las cosas a su alrededor tan sólo por el placer de verlas 

Una tienda llamó su atención lo suficiente como para que se acercara a verla. Era una armería frente a la que había pasado muchas veces, pero que nunca había tenido tiempo de visitar. El escaparate estaba repleto de fusiles y pequeñas pistolas; armas que estaban muy de moda en aquellos años pero que a él no le acababan de gustar. 

Sintió una presencia muy particular en esa tienda, la de un guerrero, y, aún más picada su curiosidad, tiró la colilla al suelo y se decidió a entrar. 

El local era pequeño, pero estaba muy bien aprovechado. Las paredes habían desaparecido literalmente bajo la gran cantidad de fusiles y de nihontous que sustentaban. El dueño le dio los buenos días cortesmente, y Saito correspondió a su saludo quitándose la gorra con una ligera sonrisa. La otra persona se volvió a mirarle con ojos azul hielo 

"De compras, Shinomori?" Le preguntó observando que sobre el mostrador había varias kodachis con diferentes fundas y empuñaduras 

"Sí --asintió el ninja-- Cómo es que te han dejado salir?" 

"Bueno --iba a encojerse de hombros, pero dado su estado de salud decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo-- Todo inspector de policía tiene sus métodos. Esas son todas las nihontous que tiene?" Le preguntó al tendero 

"Sí, señor, puede cojerlas si lo desea" Dijo el hombrecillo encantado con la idea de tener a dos clientes potenciales en su pequeño comercio 

Hajime se acercó entonces a la pared donde estaban colgadas todas las katanas y comenzó a inspeccionar la funda y la empuñadura minuciosamente, una por una, para ir descartando las que no serían útiles en un combate y las que no le gustaban de las que podrían tener posibilidad de ser compradas. 

Tenía una de ellas en las manos, una de funda azul oscuro, cuando la conversación que mantenían los otros dos le llamó la atención. Aoshi estaba discutiendo con el tendero, que sabía bastante de armas, sobre las ventajas e inconvenientes de las kodachis 

"Es casi imposible golpear a un oponente que lleve una kodachi si no luchas en igualdad de condiciones con él" Le dijo el ninja desenfundando una de las que le habían gustado para comprobar la hoja 

"Es cierto-- el tendero asintió levemente-- pero si usted me atacara llevando yo una nihontou, nunca podría acercarse lo suficiente a mi como para herirme" 

"Eso depende del uso que le dé a la kodachi, me equivoco, Shinomori?" 

El hombre de ojos claros se volvió hacia el policía y asintió levemente. El tendero les miró desconcertado al entender que ellos sabían algo que a él se le escapaba, y que además no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser 

Saito desenfundó la kanana y apuntó con ella al pecho del ex-okashira, aún para más sobresalto del dueño de la tiendecita "A pesar de que tu kodachi sea defensiva, crees que serías capaz de bloquear mi Gatotsu con ella?" 

Aoshi observó la hoja de la espada que le apuntaba con total calma mientras en su mente recordaba la técnica del otro hombre "Con una no lo sé, con dos sí-- se pronunció finalmente tocando el filo de la katana-- Es una buena espada" 

"Sí que lo es --asintió Hajime bajándola y guardándola en su funda-- pero no estoy tan seguro de que pudieras detener mi ataque. De cualquier forma no vamos a probarlo, así que tendremos que dejarlo como una posibilidad" 

"Tienes miedo de no tener razón, Saito?" 

El Miburo se rió entre dientes ligeramente, dejando ver sus colmillos "Claro que no, ahou, pero si te venciera luego íras tras de mí todo el día para matarme y eso realmente sería un incordio. Tendero --le dijo lanzándole la nihontou, sin hacer caso a la mirada resentida del ninja-- otro día vendré a por ella. Guárdela bien hasta entonces" 

El hombrecillo asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba realmente impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder allí hacía unos segundos, ya que las hojas de su periódico y el poco de cha que quedaba en una taza cerca de él habían comenzado a agitarse en la última parte de la conversación de los dos hombres......   
  
  


---0ooo0--- 

Chou andaba a paso ligero por las calles, comiéndose un par de bolas de arroz de malas maneras y refunfuñando para sí entre bocado y bocado; No había tenido tiempo de pararse a comer en ningún sitio, porque estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a mil y un problemas a los que tenía que hacer frente él solo por no estar Saito en activo. Lo normal era que se repartieran el trabajo; mientras su jefe redactaba --muy a su pesar-- los informes que le correspondían, él recorría las calles solucionando el resto de los problemas. Pero ahora... tenía que hacerlo todo él! 

Precisamente en aquellos momentos iba de camino hacia su casa; tenía que preguntarle sobre un caso de terroristas que llevó él hacía varios meses ya y que por algún extraño motivo estaban de nuevo dando guerra... 

Al llegar le extrañó no ver a los policías que habían de estar vigilando la entrada... De dos bocados acabó con la mitad de la última bola que le quedaba y, con la mano en la empuñadura de la katana, entró en el jardín. Miró hacia los lados; tampoco vio a nadie allí.... Fue andando hasta llegar a la puerta, y a mitad de camino el olor de sangre fresca llegó hasta él. 

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible corrió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, y allí encontró que todos los guardias que habían colocado yacían muertos, apilados unos encima de otros, tiñendo el suelo de rojo con su sangre 

_Está aquí...!!! Cómo habrá hecho para matarles a todos sin que pudieran dar la alarma....? Eh?? _Se dio la vuelta de pronto al notar una presencia a su espalda, y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de él 

Satoshi limpiaba su kodachi con un suave paño de algodón mientras miraba al rubio policía. Llevaba puesto un gi suelto sobre los pantalones oscuros que estaba manchado con la savia de los policías asesinados, y el fiero corte que cruzaba su rostro estaba comenzando a cicatrizar "Sorprendido, verdad? Apuesto a que te estás preguntando cómo lo he hecho..." 

"Hmpf. No sé de qué te pavoneas tanto, yo podría haberlo hecho también" 

El moreno sonrió ladino primero, y se rió entre dientes después "No me hagas reir, como asesino eras patético... Pero ahora lo eres más aún, ya que has traicionado tus ideas para seguir con vida..." 

Chou frunció el ceño ligeramente y empuñó la katana "Son cosas de la supervivencia. Cuando acabe mi contrato seré un hombre libre de nuevo. Pero mientras tanto mataré en nombre del Gobierno, cosa que me encanta..." Se rió, sus ojos marrones brillando por la posibilidad de poder hacer correr sangre con su nihontou 

"La pena es que tengas que dejar de disfrutar de tu nueva condición de "perro policía" tan pronto..." Saito Satoshi entrecerró los ojos, fijándolos en el antiguo Juppongatana, mientras se colocaba en posición de atacar 

"Ven aquí, vamos.... no te tengo miedo...." Sonrió Chou maligno, encantado con la idea de volver a tener un combate de verdad 

Satoshi se lanzó al ataque, y pronto sus aceros se cruzaron... A pesar de que el policía sabía que el enemigo usaba el kempo, fue incapaz de preveer sus movimientos y de una fuerte patada le mandó contra una de las paredes de la casa   
  
  


---0ooo0--- 

  
  


Tokio y Moe dieron un respingo al escuchar el fuerte golpe. Se miraron unos segundos, preguntándose qué habría pasado, y pronto más jaleo llegó hasta sus oídos. La mayor se acercó a una ventana cautelosamente, teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo para que nadie pudiera verla. Desde su rango de visión no alcanzaba a distinguir nada anormal; el jardín estaba bien, sin indicios de que alguien estuviera peleando, y tampoco podía ver a nadie...... De pronto, la pierna de alguien vestido de azul, presumiblemente de policía, se dejó ver. Por la postura que mantenía, el personaje estaba de rodillas.... y no parecía hacer mucho por levantarse... 

Moe no pudo aguantar más la intriga y se acercó a su hermana "Qué pasa, Nee-chan....?" Susurró poniéndose a su lado e intentando mirar por la ventana. Ella puso una mano en su cabeza para impedírselo, y la obligó a apartarse de allí tomándola de un brazo 

"Alguien está peleando fuera...." Murmuró sintiendo que su respiración se aceleraba 

"Crees que.....?" 

Asintió "Seguramente sea Satoshi......" 

Sin decir nada más, las dos mujeres se levantaron y corrieron hasta la habitación. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarla vacía..... 

"Se... Se ha ido!!" Moe no podía creer lo que veía; sobre el futón desordenado estaba su kimono, y sobre él una nota que decía que volvería pronto 

Tokio miró la nota unos segundos antes de apretarla en su mano. Luego se volvió hacia su hermana "Moe... tienes que irte de aquí. Escucha, si sales ahora por la puerta de delante y corres, no te cojerá" 

"Qué dices?! No te dejaré sola con ese psicópata!" Frunció la otra el ceño encarándose con ella 

"Esto no es asunto tuyo, cariño" Replicó calmada pero con seriedad 

"Pe-pero Nee-chan....!" 

"Prométeme que de mis niños si.... si nos pasara algo" 

"Cl-claro... pero... qué vas a hacer...?" Preguntó. Su hermana sabía kendo, sabía defenderse, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Satoshi 

"Lo que no haré será rendirme... --bajó la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió -- No te preocupes, no haré ninguna locura... Cuando todo esto termine te avisaré, vale? Ahora vete, rápido..." 

Moe miró unos momentos en sus ojos verdes, luego la abrazó e hizo lo que le habían mandado.... Por su parte, Tokio, quien aún escuchaba el ruido ocasional de la batalla en el exterior, tomó su kodachi y con rapidez se cambió el kimono por uno de practicar kendo 

************ 

El muro de la casa se dejó sentir duro tras la espalda de Chou, que volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, sin respiración, sangrando por la boca. Antes se había preguntado cómo era posible que Satoshi pudiera haber esquivado su espada flexible, cómo había sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño al golpearle con esos puños de acero.... pero ya no se preguntaba nada porque su mente estaba demasiado nublada para ello 

Con una patada en su estómago, el moreno le tiró boca arriba, sobre unas florecillas rojizas, para luego poner una bota sobre su pecho "Supongo que no das mas de sí, mmm? --se llevó una mano a la espalda y sacó la kodachi-- Acabemos de una vez. No eres el único al que tengo que matar, sabes...?" 

"A quien más tienes que matar, si se puede saber?" 

Satoshi volvió la cabeza de golpe y se encontró de frente con su hermano, a quien no había sentido llegar. Hajime, con una mano en la empuñadura de la katana, pasó de mirarle a observar a Chou, que a estas alturas estaba inconsciente, y luego al jardín, que estaba destrozado por la pelea, cubierto de cadáveres y lleno de sangre "Hmpf. Por qué todo el mundo tiene ese afán por destrozar mi casa.....?" Comentó fastidiado agitando levemente la cabeza 

El mayor bajó el arma y se encaró con él "Pensé que nunca saldrías de tu ratonera... Ya iba a entrar a buscarte, sólo tenía que acabar con esta escoba rubiales" 

El policía arqueó las cejas levemente mientras se quitaba la gorra y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa azul para permitirse mayor movilidad "Pshe. Seguro que no te ha dado demasiado trabajo, mm?" 

"Nah, sólo un poco menos que tú --se burló sonriendo ligeramente y dándole una patada al pobre hombre inconsciente-- Estás preparado para morir? Espero que sí, porque esta vez no te salvará nadie" 

Saito Hajime cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras se permitía una sonrisa "No me vencerás tan fácilmente como crees, Satoshi, ya lo verás" Desenfundó la nihontou que, aunque no era de sus favoritas, estaba bien forjada y afilada, de modo que le serviría bastante bien para lo que tenía en mente. Después de tener tres días enteros para pensar, había tenido tiempo más que suficiente como para recordar que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque 

Satoshi se rascó descuidadamente la ligera barba que le diferenciaba de su hermano mientras le observaba un poco desconcertado por su autoconfianza, e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sin querer se tocó la herida. Pronto vio que su guante se había manchado de sangre "Ésta me la pienso cobrar muy cara, oyes?" Le amenazó apretando la mano en la empuñadura de su kodachi 

"Ah, vamos, menos hablar y más actuar. Le dije a Tokio que regresaría pronto y eso pretendo hacer" Se sonrió, esperando que su provocación fuera suficiente. Tal y como esperaba, el impulsivo Satoshi se lanzó a la carga contra él, recorriendo la escasa distancia que les separaba como alma que lleva al diablo a pesar que desde que pelearon por primera vez, hacía ya tantos años, cojeaba de una pierna. 

Saito dio un fabuloso salto hacia atrás, preparándose para su ataque definitivo. El Zeroshiki habría partido en dos al aku ahou de su hermano mayor antes de que pudiera ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba... 

Cuando pelearon el otro día no es que no se le ocurriera la idea, es que no encontraba manera posible de neutralizarle como para dar la vuelta al combate. Satoshi era un tipo ágil para ser medio cojo y se dio buena maña para esquivar el Gatotsu cuando le atacó, pero él no podía decir lo mismo de su kempo. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a un luchador de ese estilo y, a pesar de todos sus trucos y su experiencia en el Shinsengumi no fue capaz de evitar perder... Ahora la cosa era distinta. Tenía la mente fría, las ideas claras. Atacaría el primero, y vencería sin problemas. Nadie, por mucha agilidad que tuviera podría esquivar el Zeroshiki a esa distancia.... 

En el momento en que se disponía a lanzar la katana contra él, Satoshi dio un salto en el aire, desdoblándose en tres morenos que caían sobre él perfectamente armados. Ni qué decir tiene que el policía no pudo detenerse a pensar cuál era el verdadero, así que, confiando en su habilidad y sobre todo en su suerte, atacó... 

Satoshi gritó de dolor cuando la nihontou atravesó su hombro izquierdo, haciendo llover una buena cantidad de sangre. La técnica le hizo volar hacia atrás con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, chocó contra una de las ventanas, que se partió debido al golpe, y acabó tirado en el suelo del salón de la casa. 

Tokio, que había sido espectadora de primera linea, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Jamás había visto a Hajime ejecutar una técnica como aquella. El Gatotsu era de por sí destructivo, pero no tanto como aquello... Miró al hombre en el suelo, que estaba chorreando sangre por la brutal herida de la espada, y luego a la ventana destrozada. Y pronto a su marido, que entró por el boquete que él mismo había practicado frotándose ligeramente las costillas 

El policía la miró también, y hubiera sonreído al ver su cara de sorpresa de no ser que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Se acercó a ella, le cogió la kodachi que tenía enfundada y sujeta en el kimono de kendo que llevaba, y fue andando hasta Satoshi. El hombre estaba incorporándose cuando llegó hasta él 

"Ahora te mataré" Dijo totalmente serio, contrarrestando la expresión asesina que su hermano tenía en el rostro con una propia. La mujer miró extrañada cómo su marido se colocaba, no en la posición del Gatotsu, sino en la del estilo Murai 

_"Dejadlo ya, por todos los dioses...!!"_ Se oyó gritar la voz de una chica, mejor dicho, de una mujer. Tokio arqueó las cejas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella misma lo había dicho. El mundo se volvió brumoso y cambió a un gran dojo que no había visto en su vida. Todo a su alrededor parecía totalmente, borroso, como sacado de un sueño. Tragó aire cuando se dio cuenta de que los hombres frente a ella habían retrocedido más de diez años en el tiempo.... 

_Esto es... lo que me contó Hajime.... _Acertó a pensar con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Una fuerza sobrenatural, totalmente ajena la impulsó a echar a correr hacia ellos. Cogió del kimono a su marido y el joven Saito se volvió espada en mano, la tomó del pelo y puso la espada en su yugular 

Tokio miró en sus brillantes ojos ámbar totalmente aterrada, sabiendo perfectamente cómo acababa la historia y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. De pronto todo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad; su casa, los hombres, todo, y hubiera pensado que el dojo y el resto habían sido una alucinación suya de no ser porque Hajime la tenía sujeta y bien sujeta y la hoja de la kodachi aún se apretaba contra su cuello 

El policía arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera plantearse el soltara se dejó escuchar una voz que los dos hombres reconocieron como la de Yukio 

"_Véngame, cariño..."_

Todo sucedió en unos segundos. Con un rápido ademán, Satoshi desenfundó un tanto que tenía escondido y lo hendió en el cuerpo de su hemano, que aún estaba preguntándose por qué la amenazaba de ese modo. Hajime tragó aire con dolor ante los horrorizados ojos de la mujer y cayó de rodillas entre sus brazos. Una mano temblorosa se aferró a la empuñadura del cuchillo, perfectamente ensartado entre dos de sus primeras costillas. La risa de Satoshi no parecía tener fin en sus oídos... 

"Unas brujas me ayudaron a convocar su espíritu, Hajime, y sabes qué me dijo? --Satoshi sonrió ladino mientras miraba cómo la sangre de su hermano goteaba en el tatami. Agarró la empuñadura de la espada con gesto serio, tomo aire, apretó los dientes y dio un fuerte estirón, sacándola y lanzándola a un lado. Se puso la mano derecha sobre la terrible herida, que sangraba profusamente, tiñendo sus ropas-- Que el día en que volviéramos a cruzar nuestras espadas ella estaría allí para ayudarme..." 

Tokio miró a los dos hombres cubiertos de sangre, y al tatami del salón de su casa, que estaba teñido por lo mismo. Aquello parecía una roja pesadilla sin fin... Sacó la funda de su cinturón y, dejando a su marido en el suelo, se incorporó; se defendería con eso del enemigo, aunque se cuestionó si serviría de algo contra su kempo 

"Voy a mataros a los dos... --se medio rió entre jadeos el mayor, soltándose el brazo inutilizado por el zeroshiki-- Nuestra venganza será completa ahora...!" Medio tambaleándose se incorporó, y la cadena que pendía de su cuello cayó al suelo, partida en dos al igual que el anillo. Los miró unos momentos; todo estaba sucediendo tal y como las brujas le predijeron... 

El policía levantó la mirada, que se volvía borrosa por momentos, hacia el hombre. Hizo el gran esfuerzo de levantarse, pero sus piernas no le sujetaron derecho y de nuevo acabó arrodillado, escupiendo sangre, mirando impotente cómo Tokio se interponía entre los dos dispuesta a pelear. La mano en la empuñadura del tanto se tensó unos momentos, y luego tiró para sacárselo, aún sabiendo que estaba haciendo una estupidez que podría costarle muy cara 

_Quizás demasiado... Pero no dejaré que lo haga sola..._Pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente la otra mano contra la herida, que pronto se escurrió entre sus dedos 

Satoshi se encaró entonces con su cuñada, recreándose en el miedo que sabía que la inspiraba y en la respiración entrecortada de su hermano, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la suya propia. El hombre iba dando tumbos, su mirada nublándose debido a la hemorragia, pero eufórico por otra parte por estar tan cerca de su venganza. Había vivido todos aquellos años para eso, única y exclusivamente luchando por hacerse fuerte, por ser el mejor para que llegado el día de su encuentro final pudiera hacerle pagar por amargarle la infancia.... y la vida. 

Así, renqueando pero sonriendo, el mayor de los hermanos se lanzó a por Tokio quien intentó valientemente defenderse y atacar. Saito les vio moverse, correr de un lado a otro, esquivar, parar, bloquear, todo sin que la balanza se inclinara con seguridad por cualquiera de los dos. Como conjurado por la suerte, Satoshi logró conectar una patada en el estómago de la mujer, que se dobló hacia delante sin resuello y le dio la oportunidad de golpearla otra vez 

El tanto silbó al pasar junto al oído del moreno, quien se dio la vuelta al instante sólo para ver a su hermano a cuatro patas renegar de su mala puntería 

"Ese será tu último acto de rebeldía hermanito" Siseó acercándose hasta allí. Satoshi, con el brazo izquierdo colgándole, dejando un regero de savia a su paso, y Hajime, desde el suelo, lugar que besaría al momento si se movía. Ambos intercambiaron entonces miradas. Miradas borrosas y confusas lanzadas con los mismos ojos pero en distintas personas, igual de doradas e igual de cargadas de odio y rencor por tiempos pasados 

"Espérame en el Infierno, Hajime! Exclamó dándole una patada en el estómago al hombre, que se derrumbó en el suelo sin hacer intención de levantarse. Se rió ligeramente, satisfecho a pesar de que sentía cómo las fuerzas le fallaban. Satoshi se giró a tiempo para ver a su cuñada acercarse a él corriendo con aviesas intenciones. La mujer fue a golpearla con la saya, pero él la cogió con su mano sana. Tokio enarcó las cejas cuando le vio agacharse para mirarla con esos ojos fieros, y no pudo sino gritar al sentir la rodilla del otro en su estómago. El mayor soltó la funda para tomarla a ella del pelo y patearla una vez más, pero un golpe seco en la parte alta de los riñones le hizo caer de rodillas lanzando maldiciones 

Un hombre alto, vestido con un gi claro y dos kodachis enfundadas en la enorme saya negra la tomó en sus brazos y la ayudó a levantarse "Está bien?" Preguntó sin perder de vista al enemigo 

Ella levantó los ojos, aún sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y vio el perfecto rostro de Shinomori, su flequillo negro cubriéndole los ojos azules como el mar "S-Sí..." 

"Mi nombre es Shinomori Aoshi, de Oniwabashu --se presentó poniendo a Tokio tras de sí-- Masashiro y los tuyos trajísteis la deshonra al clan al asesinar a mi maestro, el anterior okashira. Seguramente tú escapaste en la batalla, por eso vives, pero ha llegado la hora de devolver el honor a los Oni" Dijo el ninja con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mirando al alto moreno con sus fríos ojos azules. Después de que Chou fuera a hablar con él tres días atrás había estado considerando la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con Satoshi, incluso lo llegó a discutir con Okina... Llegaron al acuerdo en que si veían la oportunidad no la desaprovecharían, pero que tampoco irían a buscarle, no en los pacíficos tiempos Meiji. Si estaba allí en aquellos momentos era porque personas de su confianza habían avisado de que en cierto distrito de Kyoto se estaban sucediendo una serie de asesinatos a plena luz del día, y como Oniwabashu su deber era ir a mirar qué sucedía. Claro que, si había tomado sus kodachis era porque en cierto modo presentía, por la localización de los hechos, que Satoshi estaría inplicado en el asunto.... 

Satoshi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Que aquél hombre, el discípulo del hermano de su maestro Masashiro le retara a un duelo para cobrarse venganza era algo que nunca pensó que pudiera sucederle 

_Un día no muy lejano los tuyos acabarán contigo... _ Le dijo una de las brujas al leerle el futuro _No será tu sangre quien te mate, pero sí alguien cercano a ti..._

Le miró entonces jadeante, y se forzó a ponerse de pie, aunque su cuerpo ya apenas sí le respondía. Estuvo ergido unos segundos antes de perder pie y tener que apoyar de nuevo una rodilla sobre el tatami. En su cara se mezclaron rabia y frustración 

Aoshi desenfundó sus armas y estudió a su contrincante, sus facciones idénticas a las del policía, sus heridas, la sangre que se derramaba por todo él "Voy a matarte" Le dijo con voz monótona, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento ni en su tono ni en sus ojos de hielo 

"Jamás.... no perderé tan cerca de vengarme...!" Exclamó, y de algún modo sacó fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo. Miró al ninja con ojos febríles y agitó la cabeza con ánimos de aclarar su visión 

Aoshi vio cómo Satoshi se colapsaba sobre sí mismo; su cuerpo ya no daba más de sí. Era un hombre fuerte, con mucha vitalidad, pero nadie es capaz de aguantar mucho con heridas tan brutales como esa. _Si le hubiera dado en otro sitio estaría muerto hace tiempo _pensó mirando su brazo, que era todo un reguero de sangre _Por la altura ha tenido que partirle algun hueso... Es increíble la resistencia al dolor que tienen en esta familia..._

"Mierda...Me-me vengaré.... aunque sea después de muerto!" 

El ninja suspiró ligeramente y enfundó las kodachis con inmensa lentitud "Eso no son más que tonterías" 

"Claro... que lo... haré... y tú... también... morirás..." Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos lupinos, mirándole con un brillo febril en los ojos mientras con el brazo sano arañaba el tatami en un vano intento de levantarse 

Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con desprecio "No te creo, no eres más que un charlatán. Pero si cojes esa kodachi de ahí al morir me lo tomaré en serio" Vio entonces sus ojos girar hasta la espada en el suelo, junto a él. Murió y con su último aliento la tomó entre sus dedos enguantados, resbaladizos de sangre 

Tokio se acercó a ellos jadeando, con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acababa de suceder, ya que había escuchado toda la conversación que los dos hombres se habían traído entre manos "Shi--Shinomori..... qué..." Pero no terminó la frase, Aoshi se volvió a mirarla con sus ojos azul cielo 

"No se preocupe, no pasará nada. No conoce la leyenda del samurai y el ajusticiado?" Le preguntó, dejando a la mujer aún más perpleja si cabe. _Qué... qué clase de pregunta es esa.... acabamos de salvar el pellejo de milagro....._

"No, no la conozco...." Respondió entonces para rematar la absurdez de la situación. Allí estaban, en medio de su salón medio destruido, todo lleno de sangre, su marido malehrido, su cuñado cadaver, y ellos hablando de leyendas 

"Bueno. En breves palabras el samurai ajusticia a un hombre y le encomienda una ultima tarea antes de morir para que se olvide de su afan de venganza en el más allá. Y eso he hecho yo" Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Tokio le miró sin creérselo aún... Un guerrero, un ninja... y culto! Habría pensado en ello más detenidamente de no ser porque la sangre del suelo la recordó de golpe lo que había pasado.... 

****** 

"Estará bien, no se preocupe" Comentó el ninja mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la clínica. Había bastante gente, como de costumbre, pero el lugar era grande y tenía a varios doctores trabajando allí. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía que ir... la verdad era que era su segunda vez. Y las dos había estado con el policía y su mujer, casualmente. 

"Vamos Nee-chan, Hajime ha pasado por cosas peores, ya verás como en unos días le tienes fumando y maldiciendo por la casa como de costumbre" Bromeó su hermana pequeña poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Tal y como prometiera Tokio le mandó una misiva para que supiera que todo había terminado y que estaban en la clínica... 

Tokio suspiró y les miró preocupada. Los doctores no habían le habían dado muy buenas noticias sobre su estado. Al parecer la herida era profunda, en una zona comprometida, cerca de un pulmón... Sí la hoja había llegado hasta él... Agitó la cabeza negándose a pensar en ello... Su marido se había pasado la vida peleando, aquella vez no sería menos. El ninja la vio apoyarse en una pared, y para cuando las rodillas de la mujer dejaron de poder sujetarla él estaba allí para tomarla de nuevo en sus brazos. Le apartó el flequillo oscuro de la cara y vio que se había desmayado 

Rápidamente su hermana llamó a un doctor, y Aoshi la pasó a una habitación donde la hicieron un reconocimiento completo. Al final no fue más que un susto, no tenía nada que no se curara con un par de días de descanso. El reloj de la clínica dio las dos de la tarde, y Moe dio un respingo "Tengo que irme... tengo q recojer a los chicos....! Pero..." Comenzó a pensar en voz alta 

"Yo me quedaré con ella hasta que vuelva" Dijo el hombre dejando la saya en el suelo y sentándose en un lateral de la habitación 

"En serio? De verdad que no le importa?" 

"En serio. No me importa. Váyase a hacer lo que sea" Continuó Aoshi. De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía que estar en Aoiya para ayudar a la hora de la comida, y de que cuando volviera las chicas le gritarían y Misao se le tiraría encima, preocupada como siempre que tardaba más de la cuenta en regresar. Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared. De cualquier manera, lo hecho hecho estaba....   


FIN 

* * *

N del A: Bueno, no sé qué tal os habrá parecido esta historia, espero que bien.... Yo me lo he pasado muy bien haciéndola, la verdad es que tardé un montón hasta que me inventé la problemática... En realidad veréis, esta historia y la que le sigue, una que espero tener pronto terminada, están inventadas a un tiempo, más que nada porque mientras intentaba conectar pedazos se me fueron ocurriendo más y más cosas... Pronto vi que en una no podía usar todo, pero en dos sí... y decidí relacionarlas para que "ciertas partes" de la siguiente tomaran sentido..... Bueno, que sí, ya me callo, total, hasta que no os leáis Say It Isn't So no vais a enteder a qué me refiero.... ^^ 

De cualquier manera espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien con Satoshi y compañía, jejejeje, sólo espero que no me peguéis mucho cuando leáis la siguiente historia que cerrará el ciclo --> Wanted Dead, not Alive // Family Affairs // Say It Isn't So -- 

Mail Nyaar   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
